SENTIMIENTOS
by chanel06
Summary: Han pasado 5 veranos y aun se siguen queriendo, pero el destino les tiene preparado una sorpresa. Niley/Moe
1. Chapter 1

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, todavía me sentía mareada, abrí los ojos y la luz del sol entraba por la ventana, que día tan divino pensé sarcásticamente. Derrepente sentí esa punzada en la cabeza que hizo que cerrara los ojos con fuerza, en ese momento, la angustia, la misma angustia de siempre y recuerdos de la noche anterior golpearon mi mente, abrí los ojos y me quede inmóvil no me atrevía ni a respirar, esta no es mi habitación pensé, que hago aquí.

Sabia muy bien donde estaba, había visitado esta habitación muchas veces antes pero definitivamente nunca había pasado una noche aquí. Sin mas una mano me abrazo por la cintura, cerré los ojos tenia miedo de mirar hacia donde se encontraba la otra persona, pero lo hice lentamente y NO! pensé, me aterre al verlo, dormía plácidamente podría decir que tenia una sonrisa en los labios y… oh no!… estaba completamente desnudo igual que yo; Tenia que salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible no podía despertarlo, tenia mucha vergüenza, cuidadosamente me deslice hasta llegar al piso, no me atreví a volverlo a mirar simplemente me vestí lo mas rápido que pude sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido y salí de ahí, soy una estúpida como llegue a esto? de todas las tonterías que he hecho en mi vida esta es la peor, pensaba mientras la cabeza me taladraba de dolor, llegue al lobby. James el encargado de la recepción me sonrió.

- Buenos días señorita Miley

- Buenos días James (le dije agarrandome la cabeza por el dolor) me pides un taxi por favor?

- Señorita Miley creo que será mejor que Tom la lleve. Afuera están todos esos paparazzis y creo que no seria conveniente que la vean salir de aquí.

- (me sonroje) uhm gr.… gracias James tienes razón estará Tom disponible? (tomo un radio y lo llamo)

- Señorita Miley salga por el garaje el esta ahí, así no tiene que salir a la calle.

- Gracias James. (Salí al garaje ahí estaba el viejo Tom esperando por mi, subí al carro y en el camino hacia mi casa lagrimas caían no podía evitarlo. Tom me dejo en mi casa.)

- Gracias Tom ( me sonrio con dulzura)

- No hay de que, señorita Miley.

Cuando entre a mi casa cerré la puerta y me senté en el piso, llore como si quisiera sacar mi frustración, miedos, cólera y esa tristeza que me oprimía el corazón, me levante agarrando la cabeza, fui hasta el bano y me tome una aspirina, me mire al espejo y mis ojos reflejaban una infinita tristeza, llene la tina quería relajarme o aunque sea tratar de relajarme.

Prendi mi móvil, tenia 8 mensajes de voz 7 de Demi y uno de Nick. Sabia que Demi estaba preocupada por mi y la llame.

- Miley por fin… donde te habías metido? he estado súper preocupada por ti…

(no me atrevía a hablar )

- Miley?

- Se casa…(dije como si fuera un ultimo suspiro mientras mis lagrimas no paraban de caer)

- Miley, voy ahora para allá, por favor tranquila.

- No Demi, gracias pero prefiero estar sola…

- Miley, por favor tu eres como si fueras mi hermana, no puedo quedarme tranquila sabiendo por lo que estas pasando.

- Gracias amiga, pero no te preocupes voy a estar bien solo prometeme que no le vas a decir nada a Trace de esto.

- Si...Si... Como siempre, pero cualquier cosa, lo que necesites llamame...

- Gracias, Dem...

Corte con Demi y me quede observando mi telefono...Ahora me quedaba por escuchar el mensaje de Nick, tenia miedo pero aun así escuche. "Miles, necesitamos hablar por favor llamame..."

- Nooooo, (grite) que mas quieres de mi, destrozaste mis sueños, rechazaste mi amor, no me vas a hacer mas daño ya no… (apague mi celular y me metí en la tina, llorando con angustia, cerré los ojos y empece a recordar la noche anterior.)

Premios MTV, todos estábamos ahí se podría decir que era mi noche por tercera vez subía a recoger la codiciada estatuilla, me sentía muy nerviosa acababa de regresar de mi tour por todo norte y sur America, Europa y Asia, fueron 5 meses, lejos de mis amigos y de Nick, prácticamente del aeropuerto llegue al hotel en donde nos recogían las limos, ya en mi cuarto estaba mi estilista y mi maquillista personal, me ayudaron a quedar lista en poco tiempo.

Después de dar mis agradecimientos por haber ganado una vez mas estaba sonriendo pero no me sentía feliz, sabia que algo no estaba bien pero no sabia que, entonces sentí la angustia que me acompañaba desde hace unos meses.

Cuando dieron por terminada la gala todos salimos para el "after party" yo estaba demasiado cansada, pero fui de todas maneras así podía reencontrarme con mis amigos que eche tanto de menos y poder hablar con El.

Llegue a la fiesta y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a Selena junto a Nick ella se sostenía de su brazo, como si el le perteneciera, Nick estaba distraído conversando con sus amigos, se que no me vio llegar, pero Selena si y sonreía mas de lo normal, no puedo negar que se veía muy bien llevaba puesto un vestido verde esmeralda largo y el cabello lo tenia amarrado en una fina cola estilizada alta.

Demi se me acerco de la mano de mi hermanito, eran una linda pareja, me dieron la bienvenida y al poco tiempo Trace la saco a bailar, ese si era verdadero amor, estaba tan orgullosa de ellos, los miraba con una sonrisa en los labios y no me di cuenta cuando mi mejor amigo se me acerco sorprendiendome con un beso en la mejilla, lo mire y lo abrace fuerte.

- Felicidades Mi, yo sabia que eran para ti, tenían tu nombre.

- Gracias Joe. No sabes como te he extrañado.

- Igual yo Mi, (me sonrio y me volvió a abrazar)

- Y cuentame a quien trajiste ahora para esta gala? cual de todas fue la suertuda?

- (sonriendo) no traje a nadie vine con Kevin y Nick.

- Uhm, hablando de Nick….Me puedes decir que hace con Selena? Por que ella no se ha separado de el?

En ese momento empezó una nueva pieza para bailar, Joe me agarro de la mano y me jalo a bailar me sujeto por la cintura y yo le coloque la mano en el hombro y lo mire a los ojos detenidamente.

- Siii? (dijo sonriendo)

- Estoy esperando que contestes a mi pregunta (le dije sonriendo de igual manera el seguía bailando como si no me hubiese escuchado, dandome vueltas según la musica) cuando termino la pieza lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

- Y bien? (paso un mesero con una bandeja llena de copas con vino, el rápidamente agarro dos copas y se las tomo, lo mire sorprendida, desde cuando se comporta así? paso otro mesero y volvió hacer lo mismo) Joe! que haces? que te pasa? ok, vas a contestar alguna de mis preguntas?

- (mirandome seriamente dijo) Mi, han pasado muchas cosas últimamente y... es mejor que el propio Nick te lo diga personalmente.

- Joe me estas asustando a que te refieres? (paso otro mesero y Joe agarro otra copa y se la tomo esta vez mas lento). Pero que… estas bien?

- Si es solo que me siento un poco nervioso.

- Nervioso tu?(una carcajada escandalosa salió de mi) disculpa pero de todo este tiempo que te conozco me atrevería a decir que tus nervios son de acero mi amigo.

Nuevamente paso otro mesero y agarro dos copas mas. Lo mire seriamente y me cedió una, sonrei.

- Y por que brindamos. (le dije levantando una ceja)

- Por tus éxitos y lo linda que estas.

Me reí, siempre coqueto, hasta conmigo.

- Yo diría por nuestros éxitos y nuestra amistad incondicional, que te parece…

Me guiño un ojo y dijo...

- Salud por eso Mi.

Termine mi copa y mire para todos lados buscando a Nick pero no lo encontre.

- Donde esta Nick? quisiera hablar ahora con El, creo que me debe una explicación (le dije guiñando un ojo y sonriendo).

- No lo se, estaba por aquí hace un rato, creo que no sabe que estas acá. pensábamos que no ibas a venir a esta fiesta.

- Si, estaba agotada, pero quería ver a mis amigos…Ugh, ahora soy yo la nerviosa, agarre dos copas de vino y me las tome rápidamente (Joe abrió los ojos indicando sorpresa)

- Aprendes rápido no?

Se rió cuando vio la cara que puse después de tomar el vino como si hubiese chupado un limón.

Habrían pasado unos minutos cuando la mayoría de las luces se apagaron y solo quedo una luz blanca arriba del escenario, la música dejo de escucharse y entonces vi a Nick caminar hacia la luz donde lo esperaba un banquillo, llevaba con El su guitarra, la gente poco a poco iba guardando silencio y dirigían la vista hacia el escenario.

- Buenas noches a todos, quisiera aprovechar este momento y pedirles su atención por favor, la canción que en un momento escucharan es una canción que escribí hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero lleva un significado muy grande para mi, podría decir que es una de mis favoritas y esta noche se la quiero dedicar a la mujer que amo.

La gente aplaudió muy fuerte, yo no entendía lo que pasaba, pero cuando escuche las notas de su guitarra me emocione tanto que me aferre de la mano de Joe.

- No lo puedo creer, por fin va hacer publico sus sentimientos hacia mi…

Se veía tan guapo, la felicidad se apodero de mi, sonreía como una tonta.

- Joe, lo va a decir, va a decir públicamente que me ama, después de tanto esperar se ha decidido, no lo puedo creer.

- Mi…yo… creo queeee…

- Shhh, Joe dejame escuchar por favor... Que hago me acerco...? o espero que me llame...?

- Mi, escuchame… esto no es…

- No que...?

Termino de cantar la hermosa canción y todos lo aplaudían. Demi me miro emocionada yo seguía con la sonrisa en la boca. Hablo con voz temblorosa.

- Selena puedes subir por favor?

Mire a Joe desconcertada y el estaba con una mano atraz de la cabeza y la otra en el bolsillo mirando fijamente hacia el piso, como esperando algo mas. volví la mirada hacia el escenario, ya Selena estaba arriba. Saco de su elegante saco una cajita, la abrió diciendo...

- Selena, qui…quieres… ejem….quieres ser mi esposa?

Me quede muy quieta y derrepente sentí como mi corazón explotaba en millones de pedacitos, las piernas no me respondían, no podía respirar. Demi se me acerco rápidamente y Joe me abrazaba de un costado como si tuviera miedo de que me desvaneciera.

- Miley…estas pálida vamonos de aquí.

Yo negaba con la cabeza y mi vista no se apartaba del escenario ahí seguían los dos besandose.

- Mi, Demi tiene razón es mejor que salgamos de aquí.

- No, no me voy a ir, no voy a huir, muchas personas quieren verme derrotada, no voy a darles el gusto.

Orgullo era lo único que me mantenía en pie. Joe y Demi se miraron sin saber que hacer ni decir.

Selena y Nick bajaron del escenario y la gente los felicitaba, Selena me ubico con la mirada y a paso rápido se me acerco.

- Miley, Miley, Miley, fuiste testigo de esto, no te lo esperabas verdad?

La mire sin decir nada.

- Nicky mi amor (lo agarro de la mano y lo trajo hasta donde yo estaba) Miley, me estaba felicitando por nuestro compromiso.

Nick no pudo mirarme a los ojos, tenia una tristeza muy grande en la mirada.

- Demi? amiga estamos felices….(Demi la miraba como todavía no entendiendo que acababa de pasar) Y tu Joe, no nos vas a felicitar?

Joe los miro enfadado, me sostuvo la mano firmemente y sentí su apoyo, como en todo este tiempo.

- No tengo nada que decirles.

- Pero Joe? (le dijo sonriendo y dando un golpecito en el brazo a la misma vez)

- Selena, basta.

Era la primera vez que Nick hablaba desde que estaba parado frente a mi, levante la mirada y me encontré con la de el, rápidamente agarro a Selena por el brazo y se la llevo.

Trace se nos acerco después de estar un buen rato conversando con un grupo de gente, como siempre ajeno a lo que en realidad pasaba ya que hice todo lo posible para que no supiera lo que aun sentía por Nick!

- Dem, nos vamos?

- Si, si, uhm Miley nos vamos juntos?

- No, (dije moviendo la cabeza) me voy a quedar un rato mas.

- Bueno chicos nosotros nos vamos (mi hermano se despidió de Joe y de mi, Demi me dio un abrazo y un beso despidiendose, ella sabia al contrario de Trace lo que mi corazón estaba sufriendo con el anuncio de Nick, en ese momento, se le acerco a Joe y escuche)

- Cuidala por favor.

- Como siempre. (dijo Joe dandole un abrazo a Demi)

Y mi hermano y Demi salieron del lugar.

Mire a Joe y me sonrio con un gesto de lastima, eso era lo que mis amigos sentían por mi…

- Joe tu sabias lo que Nick iba a hacer esta noche?

- Si…si. (mirando al piso)

- Por que no me lo dijiste?

- Es un poco complicado…(alzo la mirada al techo y luego me miro y dijo mas calmado) la verdad es una estrategia de nuestro publicista.

- No te estoy entendiendo Joe…

- Bueno…uhm… tu sabes como es Nick y como piensa, sabes que su carrera es muy importante para El y…...

- Y...?

- Y Selena es una actriz reconocida, la gente los querían ver juntos, los dos son muy cuidadosos con esas cosas y…...

- Y...?

- Y Selena no tiene nada que se le pueda... reprochar...

Sonreí incrédulamente.

- Me estas diciendo que todo esto es una farsa y que mi reputación inventada, no me ayuda como para ser la novia de Nick?

- Mi, lo siento, se que te lo debí de decir antes pero no supe como.

Lo mire decepcionada y me aparte de el.

- Miley… Miley...

Solo le puse mi mano al frente dandole a entender que se quedara ahí, salí al bar que estaba en el balcón, ya no había mucha gente, tenia muchas ganas de llorar, pero no, no ahí, todavía quedaba la prensa y no podía ponerme a llorar por Nick, quería aparentar fortaleza, tampoco quería irme y darle gusto a Selena, pedí una copa y así se fueron sumando mas y mas copas hasta que perdí la cuenta. Joe salió después de un rato, le sonreí y se me acerco, no estaba muy contento cuando se dio cuenta en el estado en el que estaba.

- Mi…? deja de tomar así…

- Shhhhh, mi…mi…mi….ja,ja,ja,ja, yooooo no toy borracha. Shhhhhh, ja,ja,ja.

Se le acerco a Joe un periodista muy sonriente.

- Hey Joe, lo de Nick y Selena si que fue una sorpresa. (dandole la mano y prosiguiendo su camino)

- Uhm, si... (contesto)

Lo mire con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Ya no puedo mas, sacame de aquí por favor. (me abrazo, me sentí protegida como siempre, Joe tiene la habilidad de hacer que me sienta bien y siempre esta conmigo cuando mas lo necesito, me miro a los ojos iba a decir algo y lo bese, lo bese en los labios, tratando de borrar de la mente ese dolor, que una vez mas Nick había causado en mi.)

~~~final del recuerdo~~~~~

Por que lo hice? abrí los ojos, estaba recostada en la tina.

Nunca había tomado de esa manera al punto de no acordarme como es que llegue a hacer lo que hice. Salí de la tina, me prepare algo de comer, prendí el televisor y en la mayoría de los canales se hablaba del compromiso de Nick y Selena, no quería saber mas de ese tema apague el televisor y me recosté en la cama, esta tristeza me hizo llorar nuevamente.

* * *

Hola, es la primera vez que publico. Por favor diganme si les gusto, tambien he hecho unos cambios para hacer mas facil la lectura.

Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo Capitulo.

La busque con mis manos, pero ella ya no estaba, me senté rápidamente en la cama, por un momento pensé que todo había sido un sueño, pero no, aun tenia su perfume conmigo, esto era real, sonreí levemente pasando mi mano por la cabeza despeinandome aun mas, revise mi habitación con la mirada, no la encontré.

- Mi?

Llame, no tuve respuesta, me levante, rápidamente salí a revisar el resto de mi apartamento pero no estaba, corrí hacia el baño, me di una ducha con agua fría como todas las mañanas, esta vez era mas rápida que lo normal, tenia que ir a buscarla, teníamos que hablar, sabia que estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil y ahora peor después de lo que había pasado entre nosotros, me vestí rápidamente, un jean, camisa y tenis, tome mis llaves cuando abrí la puerta de salida, me encontré con Nick.

- Hey… Que haces acá? (me sorprendi al verlo y senti remordimiento ante su presencia)

- Venia a hablar contigo, a donde vas?

- Salía….uhm, salía a correr.

- Así vestido? (mirandome de pies a cabeza y señalando con el dedo mi vestimenta)

- Si, uhm, que, que quieres hablar conmigo? (dije con un poco de temor)

Se abrió paso y entro, cerré la puerta. Miley tendrá que esperar. Nick mas que molesto parecía preocupado, descarte la idea de que venia a reclamar el que Mi y yo hallamos pasado esa noche juntos, definitivamente no sabia nada. Me sentí peor, no podía mirarlo a la cara como si nada hubiese pasado y opte por esquivar su mirada, el silencio me hacia sentir mas incomodo, finalmente mi hermano hablo.

- Bueno, vine porque quería saber como estaba Miles, (pude notar su preocupación en la voz) después de lo que paso anoche no los vi y supuse que se fueron juntos (mientras decía esto mi estomago dio un vuelco y la culpabilidad se apodero de mi y prosiguió) se que en estos últimos años ustedes se han acercado mucho y que te considera su mejor amigo...

- Nick, yo…

- No te estoy reclamando nada, solo quiero que le expliques todo esto, no me contesta las llamadas, se que no quiere saber de mi.

- Anoche en la fiesta hable con ella (dije mirandolo por primera vez a la cara) pero esta muy dolida.

- Lo se, pero necesito de tu ayuda, ella te escucha y talvez logres que acepte verme.

- Nick, Mi ha pasado por mucho y todo por ti, no la sigas dañando. (me atreví a decir)

- Yo no quiero hacerle daño. La he amado toda mi vida. (dijo con angustia)

- Pero te vas a casar con Selena…

- Tu sabes perfectamente que es una estrategia que no siento nada por ella y Selena esta de acuerdo.

- Eso es una estupidez (dije levantando la voz) pero no me escuchaste antes y menos me vas a escuchar ahora que ya ante los ojos de todos están comprometidos, que piensan hacer después? romper el compromiso? o se piensan casar sin quererse y vivir esa mentira hasta que aparezcan otros dos y les quiten la atención de la gente...

Nick me miro y se agarro la cara con las dos manos sobandose los ojos, diciendo pausadamente como si me estuviera dando una clase.

- Yo amo a Miles y ella me ama a mi solo me tiene que esperar un tiempo…

No creía lo que escuchaba, era como si en su cabeza fuera todo tan fácil.

- Que egoísta eres, que ha pasado contigo? desde cuando has cambiado tanto?

- Estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para nuestra carrera, tanto tu como Kev deberían de agradecer lo que hago.

Nick estaba a punto de perder la paciencia al igual que yo.

- No, lo que haces es solo por ti, sabes perfectamente que Kev y yo no estamos de acuerdo con esta locura. De apariencias solamente no se vive hermano.

- Por que me estas dando la espalda ahora? sabes como amo lo que hago. (levanto la voz enfadado)

- Si, eso ya lo se, amas tanto esto que sacrificas el amor de una persona como Miley.

Se quedo callado por unos segundos, trago saliva y mas calmado dijo...

- No voy a seguir discutiendo contigo, solo vine a pedirte el favor de que hablaras con ella.

- Eso es todo?

- Si, mañana nos vemos.

Salió, me quede sentado por unos minutos pensando en Nick y el error que iba a cometer y lo que Miley iba o estaba sufriendo. Tengo que hablar con ella, así salí a buscarla, maneje hasta su casa, toque a la puerta, Laura su ayudante me abrió y me hizo pasar.

- Que bueno que llegas, desde que estoy aquí ella ha estado en su habitación muy deprimida, llorando mucho, le va a dar mucho gusto verte.

Cuando Laura termino de decir eso, la vi, iba bajando las escaleras cuando me vio abrió los ojos muy grandes y levanto la mano hacia su pecho serrando inconscientemente su blusa, me miraba con mucha vergüenza y tristeza, tenia los ojos rojos había llorado mucho. Laura nos dejo solos, me acerque mas a ella.

- Joe, que nos paso? Por que hicimos eso? (dijo mirando hacia el piso) Que va a pasar con nuestra amistad?

La abrace muy fuerte y comenzó a llorar, le subí la cara con la mano y cerro los ojos rápidamente.

- Mirame por favor (abrió los ojos tímidamente) - Nada va a pasar siempre voy a estar aquí cuando me necesites, nuestra amistad no puede cambiar somos los mismos.

Me sonrio y me dijo...

- Gracias…Joe…pero creo que necesito estar un tiempo sola, esto es muy difícil para mi, eres mi mejor amigo y el hermano del hombre que amo, por favor entiendeme.

Ante sus palabras sentí una punzada en el corazón, pero ese pequeño dolor no evito que le sonriera y le besara la frente, en forma de despedida y luego le dije…

- Te entiendo Mi. Siempre que me necesites, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. (le dije sosteniendo sus manos)

- Te quiero mucho Joe. Gracias por todo lo que haces por mi.

Le sonreí y la deje tal como me lo pidió, en el camino de su casa, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, no la quería lejos de mi y confesarle lo que siento por ella hubiese sido un error, eso la alejaría de mi y la perdería para siempre, pero también debo de pensar en Nick y no podía traicionar a mi hermano a pesar de todo ellos se aman…Llegue al elegante edificio que consideraba mi casa por casi 4 años. Le deje el carro a Tom para que lo estacionara, me recibió las llaves sonriendo, y dijo…

- Todo se va a solucionar muchacho, sin las penas de amor seriamos de piedra, no crees?

Le sonreí, pensando como puede darse cuenta de lo que me pasa? es que soy tan obvio? y subí hacia mi apartamento. En la puerta me encontré con una rosa y una nota que decía…

"Bebe que lastima que no te encontre, tenia tantas ganas de verte. Llamame.

Barbie."

Sonreí Barbie ha vuelto…

* * *

Este fue el segundo capitulo, mas corto, dejenme saber que opinan. Recién estoy aprendiendo como funciona esta pagina

Gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer Capitulo.

Estaba en mi habitación, habían pasado unas horas desde que Joe se había marchado. El me entendía, siempre me había entendido algunas veces no necesitaba ni hablar para que el supiera lo que sentía, me conocía muy bien, mejor que cualquiera de mis hermanos. Pero simplemente pensar en lo que habíamos hecho anoche era muy difícil, por eso sabia que mejor era dejar de vernos por un tiempo, lo iba a extrañar mucho, no quería perder su amistad, pero estaba muy avergonzada y arrepentida. Como pude hacerlo? era lo único que me preguntaba, había tomado mucho y la verdad que no puedo ni quiero acordarme como amanecí con el, pero eso no era una excusa, yo lo bese, yo empece todo esto yo me lo busqué, también estaba muy preocupada, tenia miedo que Nick se entere, eran tantas cosas que tenia en la cabeza.

Demi me había llamado todo el día, estaba muy preocupada por mi, pero le aseguré que estaba bien, pude convencerla después de muchas llamadas. Quería venir a acompañarme, ella sabia que la estaba pasando muy mal con esto del compromiso de Nick y Selena, pero en realidad necesitaba estar sola, tampoco se imaginaba lo que había pasado entre Joe y yo, no podía contarle eso, le tenia mucha confianza pero esto era algo muy delicado, tal vez se lo cuente pero no hoy.

Por otra parte Laura me había acompañado no hizo ni una pregunta solo se dedico hacer su trabajo, era muy buena conmigo y le estaba muy agradecida, era una buena amiga.

- Miley tengo que marcharme, estarás bien?

- Si, voy a estar bien, no te preocupes. Gracias.

Le sonreí, me dio un abrazo y la acompañe a la puerta de salida.

Estaba regresando a mi habitación cuando escuche el timbre, supuse que era Laura otra vez y abrí. Me sorprendí mucho, estaba El parado ahí frente a mi la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento, me puse muy nerviosa...

- Que haces aquí Nick?

- Quisiera que me des la oportunidad de explicarte todo…

Intente cerrar la puerta pero me lo impidió empujando esta y entró, me miro a los ojos.

- No me puedo ir sin que me escuches.

dijo firmemente, juntó las manos en forma de suplica y se las acerco al rostro cerrando los ojos, yo retrocedí sin dejar de mirarlo, cerro la puerta tras de si y me miro fijamente pasando las manos por su cabello.

- Solo quiero repetirte una vez mas que te amo y que todo esto del compromiso es….

- Una mentira, (dije interrumpiendo) si ya lo se, también se que soy muy poca cosa para ti, que te avergüenza decir lo que supuestamente sientes por mi ante los demás.

- No, no eso no es cierto Miles…

- Te avergüenzas de mi por todo lo que me inventan, siempre te preocupo el que dirán… Pero ya debería de estar acostumbrada, siempre ha sido así, tu el chico perfecto y yo la zafada, desde los 15 años he tenido que vivir con criticas y ataques de la prensa, simplemente por querer ser yo misma y no vender la imagen falsa que todos querían ver en mi, esa imagen que tiene la que ahora es tu prometida.

Nick movía la cabeza negando mientras yo hablaba, permaneció callado y continué.

- Y sabes lo que mas me duele…? Que ahora tu piensas igual que ellos…

Se acerco a mi, tratando inutilmente de sostenerme la mano y con un poco de angustia en la voz dijo.

- No, eso no es verdad, yo se quien eres y se que la prensa dice cosas que no son verdad, pero la gente no lo sabe…y...

- Y por eso te vas a casar con Selena?

Lo mire como si quisiera encontrar la respuesta escrita en su rostro.

- Todo es mentira! yo te amo a ti, tu eres mi chica desde la adolescencia, yo no te quiero dejar no lo voy a hacer, siempre te voy amar.

- Nick, te vas a casar con Selena? (le repetí la pregunta pero esta vez subiendo la voz, tenia la esperanza que me contestara con una negativa)

- Si.

contesto mirando al piso nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, mi corazón ya no podía mas y no pude contener mas las lagrimas.

- Si me voy a casar con ella, pero siempre voy a estar contigo esto no nos va a separar vamos a estar juntos...

- Que me estas diciendo? pretendes tenerme como… tu amante...?

Se puso la mano en la cabeza cerrando en puño como si se quisiera arrancar todos los pelos de una vez, respiro profundo en un gesto de angustia y poniendo las manos en la cintura contesto.

- Si.

Le cruce la cara con una bofetada, automáticamente cerro los ojos, los mantuvo cerrados mientras se agarraba la cara en un gesto de sorpresa o tal vez dolor.

- Esta es mi respuesta, ahora sal de aquí y nunca vuelvas.

Las manos me temblaban tenia los sentimientos encontrados, mucha cólera, decepción, tristeza, angustia y esta vez llore sin poder contenerme. Abrí la puerta de salida y espere a que saliera.

- Miles, por favor…

No dije nada, solo me mantuve parada en silencio sosteniendo la puerta abierta, Nick me miro por ultima vez y salió.

Salí de casa de Miles con lagrimas en los ojos, sabia que la estaba perdiendo, si no la había perdido ya, no podía dejar que eso sucediera, el solo pensarlo me inquieta, no podría perder su amor, pensé en regresar y besarla como hace meses no lo hacia. Si tan solo ella entendiera que es cuestión de tiempo, todo seria mas fácil para los dos.

Tenia ganas de llevarmela lejos, a donde nadie nos pudiera encontrar.

Por primera vez en mi vida renegué de todo lo que la fama me había dado y de estar viviendo constantemente bajo la mirada de la gente, prensa y paparazzis, me hubiese gustado ser mas como Miles, vivir libremente sin caretas, pero soy un cobarde no hubiese podido soportar las mismas criticas de las que ella fue víctima. Ante todos yo era el hombre perfecto, que nunca se equivocaba, con una conducta intachable prácticamente era un robot de la sociedad al igual que Selena así habíamos vivido casi toda nuestra vida.

Quería tirar toda esta farsa a la basura, liberarme de este peso, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, la noticia de mi compromiso con Selena había dado la vuelta en unas cuantas horas, revistas, periódicos, internet, radio y televisión. Estaba metido hasta el cuello, veía mi nombre junto al de Selena por todos lados. Era imposible arrepentirme ahora de esto, tampoco Selena lo merecía ella quiso ayudarme, aunque en realidad era una ayuda mutua.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, tenia el corazón en la boca quería gritar, llorar, desfogarme de alguna manera, me senté al piano, tome una pluma y papel, me dedique a componer una canción mas, para Miles. Nunca había tenido mas inspiración que mi amor por ella, estaba irremediablemente enamorado.

En todo este tiempo Miles había sido la persona mas importante para mi, su energía, alegría y autenticidad había hecho que la admire siempre, pero irónicamente cada vez la alejaba mas de mi.

Yo mismo había puesto las cosas difíciles para los dos, con mis dudas y miedos, en todos estos años ella solo había esperado pacientemente a que yo tomara la decisión de hacer publico nuestro amor, pero las cosas habían salido de otra manera y eso ella no me lo iba a perdonar, una vez mas le había decepcionado una vez mas le había fallado, no pude cumplir esa promesa, me sentía muy mal Joe tenia razón, sabia que le estaba haciendo daño. Pero no la dejaría de querer, eso era imposible.

Me levante de la silla del piano estaba muy cansado, entre a mi habitación ya era tarde me desvestí y metí en la cama, mañana teníamos una reunión importante en el estudio con la banda teníamos que hacer los últimos arreglos del nuevo disco, presentare esta nueva canción a mis hermanos, tal vez la podamos usar…

* * *

Se que no me quedo muy bien, este tercer chapter, a los que me leen por favor dejen sus comentarios quisiera saber que opinan.

Muchas gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

Dejé la nota de Barbie en la mesa, me dio mucho gusto saber que esta de vuelta, es una persona muy simpática y atractiva, nos divertíamos mucho juntos y lo mejor de todo es que es sin ataduras. Bueno en realidad se podría decir que tenia mucha suerte con las mujeres, mas que mis hermanos, siempre ha sido así, tal vez por eso la imagen de mujeriego, rompe corazones como por ahí, alguna vez alguien me bautizo, la tengo desde adolescente. Barbie no era la única y ella lo sabia, pero no le importaba, en realidad a ninguna le importaba.

No había comido nada en todo el día, así que me preparare un sandwich y me senté frente al televisor, de lo único que se hablaba era del compromiso de Nick y Selena era la noticia del día, sonreí, eso era lo que buscaban a final de cuentas; apagué el televisor, nada nuevo, así que puse música, me serví un vaso con jugo de naranja y me senté en mi sofá favorito a escuchar jazz.

Nuevamente Miley se apoderó de mis pensamientos recordando la noche anterior, me toqué los labios despacio como si quisiera sentir ese primer beso una vez mas, me sorprendió pero no pude negarme a recibirlo.

No podía dejar que alguien nos viera, así que me separé de ella y la miré muy sorprendido, pero a la misma vez embobado, ella aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

- Es mejor que te deje en tu casa…no esta bien que te vean así Mi.

Me sujetó del brazo aunque caminaba tambaleando nadie se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba, se quedo parada por unos segundos, voltee a ver el motivo.

- Mi…? que pasa?

- No quiero estar sola, no me dejes sola por favor.

Y una vez mas vi las lagrimas en sus ojos, la abrase fuerte, volví a mirarla y toqué su rostro con las dos manos tratando de escurrir sus lagrimas con mis pulgares suavemente, ella cerro los ojos y me agarro las manos.

- Besame….

Me pareció haber escuchado mal por un momento.

- Besame … Por favor.

Repitió y lentamente se acercó a mi, la bese intensamente, como siempre lo imaginé, aunque sabia que ella estaba actuando por despecho, no podía evitar besarla. Nos metimos a un cuartito que convenientemente encontramos a unos pasos de donde estábamos para evitar que nos vean y la bese sin pudor.

- Quiero ir a tu casa.

Dijo besandome en la oreja, mi corazón latía a mil y sentía la sangre quemando mis venas, trate de sacudir un poco mi mente que empezaba a imaginar cosas que no debía.

Mi, yo…uhm…yo… cr..creo…que…nnno…nooo….

Empece a tartamudear como un adolescente en la primera cita. Miley me miró y sonrio, dentro de su estado etílico se había dado cuenta lo nervioso que me había puesto y me volvió a besar.

Cuando salimos del cuartito, nos dirigimos a tomar la primera limosina que estaba esperando en la puerta del lugar, pedí que nos llevara a mi apartamento; ya ahí Miley se sirvió otra copa traté de quitarsela pero sin éxito y se la tomó rápidamente, puso música lenta y comenzó a bailar, yo me serví una copa, me senté en este mismo sofá y la observé, actuaba como si hubiese olvidado por completo su tristeza, había tomado mucho así que sabia que en cualquier momento se iba a cansar y quedar dormida.

Siempre ha sido preciosa pero esta vez la encontraba mas bella que nunca, llevaba puesto un vestido sin tirantes, azul marino que hacían perfectamente juego con sus ojos.

Se acercó a mi y me extendió una mano sonreí y me puse de pie sin pensarlo dos veces, me sentía un poco mareado ya el alcohol había hecho efecto en mi.

Bailamos y la volví a besar, tenia que besarla una vez mas, poco a poco el beso se fue transformando en algo mas intenso con caricias mas atrevidas por parte de los dos, me desate la corbata y abrí la camisa, ella paso sus suaves manos por mi pecho sin cortar el beso, se me escapo un gemido haciendo que ella me besara con mas ansiedad.

Sabia que lo correcto seria detener esta situación, pero no tenia la voluntad de hacerlo, mis sentimientos y deseos eran mas fuertes que yo. Ella, como si hubiese leído mi mente me susurro...

- Por favor, no pares, no pares ahora…

Ese pedido fue como una caricia para mis oídos, supe que ella deseaba esto tanto como yo, despacio bajé la cremallera de su vestido, mis manos temblaban acariciando la piel que esta prenda dejaba libre hasta llegar al suelo. Me separé de ella y la observe ahora podía admirar completamente su belleza, permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

- Que pasa…?

- Nada, (dije negando con la cabeza y le sonreí) es solo que...eres hermosa.

Me sonrió, la tomé en mis brazos y la lleve a mi habitación la recosté en mi cama, ahora si era imposible detener lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, nos besamos y lentamente fui despojando la poca ropa que tenia puesta, ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, me acomodé sobre su cuerpo y despacio fui entrando, tomando su intimidad, quería disfrutar cada momento, era increíble estar así, después de tenerla como solo lo había imaginado en mis sueños, me acosté a un lado de ella abrazandola y no tardó en quedarse dormida, me sentía dentro de mis mejores sueños y no dejaba de sonreír como un tonto. Así me quedé yo también dormido.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Final del recuerdo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ella nunca iba a quererme, ella solo podía querer a Nick, siempre había sido así, desde el primer encuentro que tuvimos hace unos años, ella estaba destinada para mi hermano y lo único que pude hacer fue resignarme y dejar que vivieran su momento, hasta ahora.

Me levanté frustrado y me fui a mi habitación, mañana tenia que estar temprano en el estudio y ya era tarde, traté de dormir pero era imposible la almohada olía a ella, mi habitación olía a ella, regresé a la sala tenia que relajarme y me encontré con la nota de Barbie, la llamé.

- Hola, pensé que llamarías mas temprano.

- Estas ocupada…? estuve pensando en ti y pensé que tal vez nos podamos ver esta noche.

- Si no te conociera pensaría que te intereso de verdad….pero, se muy bien como eres... Bueno estoy en una hora en tu casa.

* * *

Eran las 8 de la mañana, me sorprendió no ver a Nick, siempre llega primero que todos espere algunos minutos.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días Nick, aunque con esa cara no parecieran tan buenos.

Nick me sonrió.

- Si, lo que pasa es que no he dormido bien.

- Dejame adivinar, es por Miley verdad?

- No puedo vivir así, actua como si me odiara.

Guardo silencio por unos cuantos segundos y después me miró como si se hubiese acordado de algo.

- Kev, compuse una canción para Miles.

- Por que será que no me sorprende…

Dije sonriendo, tipico de Nick.

- Quieres escucharla?

Se sentó al piano y empezó a tocar.

- Me gusta, la podemos usar en este álbum.

- Si, esa era la idea.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo trabajando en la nueva canción de Nick y ya la gente se estaba reuniendo en el salón de juntas, pero Joe no aparecía Nick estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- Siempre es lo mismo seguro que estuvo con algunas de sus amigas, no puede ser que nunca tome las cosas enserio.

Abriendo la puerta y bostezando apareció Joe.

- Buenos días, traje cafe.

- Se puede saber ahora que te paso? has llegado una hora tarde.

- Disculpen, se acuerdan de Barbie?

- Ah, si la rubia alta.

- No,no,no Kev, esa es Katy.

- Entonces es la rubia de ojos grandes media loca?

- No esa es Zoe.

- La pelirroja ?

- Cual de las dos? no, no, Barbie no es pelirroja, esas son Sam y Amber

Nick volteando los ojos y enfadado.

- Sea quien sea, es una mas de tus "amiguitas" y por ella no llegaste a la hora.

- Aaaahh! ya se, la modelo que se fue a trabajar a Francia.

- Bingo!

Nick se levanto y con enfado dijo.

- Perfecto Joe, debes de sentirte muy orgulloso, ahora podemos empezar? ya todos nos están esperando en la sala de juntas.

Joe se me acercó al oído mientras Nick caminaba adelante de nosotros.

- Cada vez que lo veo esta de peor humor..

- Te escuché y no estaría de mal humor si tu hicieras las cosas como deben de ser.

Entramos a la sala para empezar la reunión, después de unas cuantas horas la dimos por concluida y todos ya se habían ido, solo quedábamos los tres, Joe agarro una manzana y subió los pies en la mesa relajandose, Nick se sentó al piano y yo me acerque a la pizarra a poner las notas y horario para mañana.

- Hey Joe, he escrito algo nuevo y estamos pensando en usarlo en este álbum.

- Bien, dejame escucharla .

Nick empezó a tocar el piano, mientras que yo continuaba con mi tarea. Cuando Nick termino pregunto.

- Y? que opinas?

- De verdad quieres saber mi opinión?

Deje lo que estaba haciendo, sabia que no iba a traer nada bueno el tono de voz que Joe uso. Lo miré esperando equivocarme, El miró sin pestañear a Nick, seguía en su posición relajada mientras jugaba con la manzana dijo.

- Creo que utilizas el sufrimiento de Miley para inspirarte. Creo que utilizas su debilidad para sentirte fuerte.

Nick se paro golpeando fuertemente el piano con las manos y se acercó rápidamente a Joe, corrí a darle el encuentro, le puse una mano en el pecho para que se detenga, voltee a mirar a Joe este seguía en su misma posición, recostó mas la cabeza al respaldar del sillón apoyandola en uno de sus brazos y con la otra mano acercó la manzana a su boca dando el primer mordisco. Voltee a mirar a Nick estaba sonrojado respirando fuerte con la vista directa hacia Joe, las dos manos en puño, quería decir algo pero optó por salir rápidamente cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

- Que fue eso?

Pregunté pero Joe se encogió de hombros y volvió a morder la manzana como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Por que le hablaste así?

- Me pidió mi opinión, no? y simplemente se la di.

- Tu sabes que fuiste duro con El

- Dije lo que sentía y la verdad ya me cansé, Nick dice que quiere a Miley y la hace sufrir.

- Es mejor que no te metas.

- Como me pides eso Kev, tu sabes lo que siento, todo lo que he soportado en estos años y todo para que? para ver como Nick la hace sufrir?

- Te entiendo, pero sabes que ella no es para ti, no puedes aspirar a la misma mujer que Nick ama, siempre te lo he dicho.

- Ama? eso es amor? vez a alguno de los dos feliz? por que yo no, lo único que veo es a Nick cada vez mas amargado y a Miley triste, eso esta muy lejos de la felicidad.

Joe se paro del sillón tomo su chaqueta y se despidió.

* * *

Este si es un poco mas largo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

- Dices que todas las semanas recibes dos arreglos iguales? estas rosas son hermosas! me vas a decir quien te las envía?

Le pregunté a mi amiga dandole la tarjeta que traían, mientras Laura se llevaba las rosas. Ella no necesito de leer la tarjeta.

- Quien crees…?

Me preguntó sin ninguna pisca de emoción en la voz.

- Ugh….Nick?

Hizo un gesto con la cara aceptando mi respuesta luego habló.

- Desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, hace mas de un mes, esto es lo único que hace.

- Bueno de alguna manera quiere que lo tengas presente, debe de estar desesperado.

- Si, así parece. (mirando la tarjeta con tristeza)

- Miley hablé con Joe esta mañana, me preguntó por ti, quería saber como seguías, tampoco hablas con el?

Miley bajo la mirada.

- No.

- Desde cuando?

- El mismo tiempo que con Nick.

- Pero, por que?

Le pregunté, Miley solo formó con los labios una sonrisa nerviosa o fingida, me pareció extraño, y al no tener respuesta proseguí.

- El siempre ha estado contigo en las buenas y en las malas, apoyandote al cien por ciento, no creo que merezca que lo trates así, solo por mantener a Nick alejado.

- Lo se, pero la verdad necesito esta lejanía.

- Miley hay algo que yo no se?... Es que me parece muy raro la actitud que tienes con Joe.

- No, no, Demi solo es eso…

Sabia que había algo mas, pero decidí no insistir, Miley tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza. Almorzamos juntas y se animó un poco, nos reímos recordando anécdotas, pasamos un día divertido dentro de lo que cabe, después me despedí de ella, pero quedaba algo pendiente, sabia que Miley estaba preocupada por algo y que Joe estaba involucrado. Ella me lo iba a contar tarde o temprano la conocía bien.

- Hola Nick puedo pasar? (se que se sorprendió al verme en su casa)

- Hola Selena, si claro pasa…

Caminé hasta la sala, el me siguió y lentamente me senté en el sofá mirandolo, estaba muy ojeroso y mas delgado, cruzó los brazos en su pecho y recostó un hombro en la pared me miró con curiosidad.

- Y bien a que se debe tu visita? en que te puedo ayudar?

Me puso nerviosa, tanto, que olvidé por unos segundos el propósito de mi visita, mis ojos recorrían su cuerpo, sus ojos, su pelo, sus labios, sus brazos, por que tiene que ser tan atractivo…cerré los ojos y me puse los dedos en la cien tratando de concentrarme, cuando los abrí me encontré con Nick mas cerca a mi.

- Estas bien?

- Si, es solo que estoy preocupada; quiero saber que vamos hacer, has visto últimamente las noticias? ya están especulando que nos hemos separado y que no hay boda, hace mucho tiempo que no nos ven juntos, tenemos que hacer algo para que dejen de hablar.

- Ah, es eso…

Dijo cambiando por completo el tono de voz.

- Claro que es eso, nosotros quedamos en algo, ahora no podemos echarnos para atrás, tenemos un nombre que nos costo mucho mantener y proteger, ahora espero que no me quedes mal.

- Bueno podemos hacer que nos vean juntos eso ayudara algo.

- Me parece perfecto, a que hora pasas por mi esta noche?

Me puse de pie, con una sonrisa inocente.

- Woah! esta noche?

- Si, lo mas pronto posible podemos ir al restaurante de moda, llamar a esos fotógrafos. Sabes lo que ayudaría esto a tu nuevo disco? También tenemos que ponerle fecha a la boda, preferible antes que salga mi nueva película…

Nick se paso una mano por la cara, supe que me tenia que callar en ese momento, sentí miedo a su reacción, lo mire con atención y pausadamente dijo.

- A las seis te parece bien?

- SI, claro que si…te estaré esperando.

Salí de casa de Nick con un poco de temor, sabia que había insistido mucho con ese tema, tenia que ser mas inteligente y pronto seria su esposa, solamente imaginar eso me hacia sentir una emoción muy grande.

A las seis en punto Nick toco a mi puerta, corrí a abrirle.

- Tan puntual como siempre (dije sonriendo) como me veo? (tenia puesto un vestido chocolate de un solo hombro, muy entallado a mi cuerpo me llegaba por arriba de las rodillas)

Nick me sonrio y me dijo manteniendo la sonrisa.

- Te ves muy bien, como siempre.

- Gracias y tu también te ves muy guapo.

Salimos hacia el restaurante, nos dieron la mejor mesa, mientras cenabamos escuché muy buenos comentarios hacia nosotros de las personas que estaban en mesas cercanas a la nuestra, sabia que éramos la mejor pareja del momento. Al salir nos encontramos con muchos paparazzis nos rodearon prácticamente haciendo nuestro andar difícil, me sostuve del brazo de Nick cuando escuché a uno de ellos pedir que nos besáramos, Nick permanecía serio y callado, volví a escuchar el pedido, sonreí me acerque a Nick y lo bese en los labios y el flash de las cámaras no cesaban, logramos llegar al carro y pudimos salir de ahí.

- Por que me besaste? creo que no era necesario.

Nick estaba muy serio.

- Oh, si que lo era. No viste como reaccionaron a ese beso? eso era lo que estaban esperando. A todo el mundo les encanta vernos juntos, nos han calificado como la pareja del momento, te imaginas como se van a poner cuando hagamos publico la fecha de nuestra boda?

Nick no dijo nada, parecía de mal humor, el camino fue rápido y en silencio, una vez mas tuve ese miedo en el pecho, no quería que se arrepintiera y no cumpliera su palabra, llegamos a mi casa y me acompaño hasta la puerta.

- No vas a pasar? (me atreví a preguntar con nerviosismo)

- No…gracias… tengo que hacer unas cosas.

Dijo despidiendose, retrocedió unos pasos mirandome y luego volteó y caminó hacia su carro.

Entré a mi casa, mis lindos perros me dieron la bienvenida, me cambié y jugué con ellos, después de un rato me bañe y me acosté, sentía mucha angustia, sabia que estaba en la cuerda floja no podía insistirle mucho y tenia que hacer lo posible para que siga pensando que mi interés era solo profesional, no podía enterarse que yo lo seguía queriendo, sabia que eso cambiaría las cosas drásticamente.

En camino hacia mi casa despues de dejar a Selena, solo pude pensar en como Miles se iba a sentir cuando publiquen las fotos del beso, sabia que esto la iba a alejar aun mas de mi. Desde que Miles y yo tuvimos nuestra ultima conversación mi vida había cambiado, me torturaba pensando que ella decida hacer su vida sin mi, la imaginaba con otra persona en mi lugar y eso no lo podía soportar, tal vez eso es lo que ella esta sintiendo ahora al verme con Selena.

Sabia que no podía terminar con esto, estoy haciendo lo mejor para mi carrera de eso estoy seguro, Selena es una mujer muy bella, correcta, con clase y muy bien vista en este medio, ella es la mujer con la que debo de estar, todos nuestros fans nos quieren ver juntos, Selena confía en mi, así como yo en ella, ella es la indicada ella…ella…no es Miles golpee el timón lleno de frustración.

Llegue a mi casa me desvestí y me tire en la cama, era inútil no iba a poder sacarme esta noche a Miles de la cabeza, esta iba a ser una noche mas sin poder dormir.

Me desperté entre besos, abrí los ojos y me encontré con la mirada juguetona de Barbie.

- Te preparé un riquísimo desayuno, queria que comieras algo antes de irme.

- Gracias preciosa, pero no te hubieses molestado…

- Lo hago con mucho gusto, si fuera por mi todos los días despertarías así.

La miré sin saber que decirle, ella y yo nunca habíamos hablado de tener algo mas serio, éramos libres de hacer lo que quisiéramos nada nos ataba y me sorprendió escucharle hablar así.

- No me mires así, yo se que tu corazón nunca me va a pertenecer solo a mi, lo tienes dividido entre muchas como yo, que aspiran a ganarte por completo, nunca me he quejado de eso pero me sentiría mejor si te digo que... te amo…

Me miró esperando a que yo dijera algo.

Le sostuve las manos y la mire a los ojos, me aclare la garganta y le dije.

- Barbie no quiero hacerte daño, cuando empezamos a vernos nuevamente estuvimos de acuerdo en que íbamos a tomar las cosas como vinieran y que no iban a haber ataduras, disculpame por favor pero no puedo corresponderte.

Se levantó de la cama, rapidamente.

- Por que? No te parece que soy lo suficiente mujer como para que tu puedas corresponderme? No entiendo en que he fallado? Que me falta?

Me levante y me puse frente a ella la sostuve de los hombros

- No has fallado en nada, tu eres increíble, eres preciosa, muy buena conmigo, es solo que yo no te puedo querer como tu te lo mereces.

Barbie me miro con lagrimas en los ojos y se aparto de mi diciendo...

- Entonces es mejor no vernos mas.

Se vistió rapidamente y me miro secando las lagrimas…

- Ya no mas Joe, es difícil para mi esta situación.

Caminó hasta la puerta de salida y me miró.

- Lo siento Barb.

Y ella salió.

* * *

Holas! Bueno me quedo medio flojo el próximo va a estar mejor.

Saludos y gracias por leer y dejar comentarios: clarita, tay-25, niniithaaa, ximera, gloria-cullen-potter. Me ayudan a seguir esta historia con sus comentarios.


	6. Chapter 6

No podía estar así, Miley en mi mente las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días de la semana, desde que la conozco y sin poder acercarme a ella mas que como un amigo, me iba a volver loco esta mujer, siempre he tratado de alejarla de mi mente, pero nunca he podido y ahora dejé ir a Barbie una excelente compañera, sabia que nada me costaba alzar el teléfono y hacer una llamada para que otra "amiga" como dice Nick, venga a acompañarme, pero iba a ser inútil a fin de cuentas Miley siempre estaría presente en mi corazón y mente.

Salí a encontrarme con mis hermanos, estábamos ensayando casi todos los días para la próxima fiesta a beneficio que seria en un mes, como siempre Nick quería todo a la perfección, cada vez era mas exigente con todos, hasta con El mismo, había adelgazado mucho en estos últimos días y también estaba muy demacrado, aunque el dijera que estaba bien, no dejaba de preocuparme.

- Hey! Buenos días.

Entré saludando a todos con los cafés en las manos, como todas las mañanas, me desviaba por la cafetería favorita de Nick y Kev, eso me servia de excusa por llegar siempre tarde

- Buenas tardes Joe, pensé que vendrías esta vez con el almuerzo, a este paso…

No era sorpresa, Nick estaba con el mismo humor de siempre, la verdad ya estaba arto de las discusiones que teníamos, se que yo era responsable de muchas de ellas pero me tenia de su punto y ya estaba cansado iba a contestarle pero Kevin intervino,

- Nick por favor no empieces, vamos a trabajar en paz, ya me cansé de estar de mediador entre ustedes dos, se comportan como si fueran dos niños, es como si hubiésemos vuelto 10 años atrás, pero aun así ustedes nunca se han tratado como últimamente lo están haciendo.

Me quedé en silencio Kevin tenia razón, nunca antes nos habíamos tratado así, estos roces habían empezado desde hace un tiempo atrás, cuando Nick y Selena tuvieron la gran idea de juntarse para inventar su compromiso.

Nick me miró enseñando arrepentimiento.

- Te pido que me disculpes Joe, a veces me exalto demasiado por tonterías, últimamente ni yo mismo me soporto.

Me extendió la mano y le di un abrazo.

- No te preocupes se que estas en un stress muy fuerte, te entiendo.

- Bueno ahora que ya hicieron las pases, empecemos de una vez, le prometí a mi linda esposa que la acompañaría a casa de su hermana y si no empezamos ahora, voy a dormir en el garaje.

Todos reímos y comenzamos el día.

- En un descanso encontré a Kevin hablando con Nick en el pasillo, su cara mostraba tristeza y tenia tambien los ojos cansados y rojos se notaba que no había dormido bien me acerqué a los dos.

- Nick luces muy cansado y…

- Triste (intervino Kevin)

- Estoy bien no se preocupen. (dijo sin mirarnos)

Kevin me miró con preocupación sabíamos que Nick estaba muy lejos de estar bien.

- Nick no digas que estas bien y si nos preocupamos por ti hermano, tienes que tomar las cosas mas con calma, este stress te puede matar.

Nick miró a Kevin quiso sonreír pero en lugar de eso salieron lagrimas, fue la sonrisa mas triste que vi de mi hermano, se puso rápidamente en cuclillas y se tapo la cara con las manos y lloró como hace mucho no lo hacia, Kevin se agacho y lo abrazó, yo me quede de pie, me chocó ver a el mas fuerte de mis hermanos derrumbarse de esa manera.

* * *

- Demi, estoy muy preocupada Nick cada vez esta mas alejado de mi, es como si ya no le importara lo que la gente diga de nosotros, tengo miedo que cancele nuestro compromiso siento que mi situación con el se está tambaleando ante las miradas de todos.

- Sel, tienes que entender que esto esta mal, alguno de ustedes dos tiene que darse cuenta que esto es un error, tu interés en la boda es muy diferente al interés que tiene Nick, Nick no te ama…

La miré con temor a su reacción, sabia que Selena no quería escuchar esa verdad.

- Pero me va a amar, voy a hacer lo posible para que el se enamore de mi, el sabe que yo soy la persona que le conviene, lo voy a cuidar, a mimar, lo voy a tratar con mucho amor y estoy segura que me va a amar tanto como yo a el.

- Sel, el amor no se pide como si fuera una limosna, el amor nace en el corazón y tu sabes que el corazón de Nick esta ocupado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero también estoy segura que mas de uno estaría dispuesto a ocupar el lugar de Nick.

Selena me miró con lagrimas en los ojos y en un sollozo dijo.

- No es justo, nunca he podido ser feliz y todo gracias a ella, ella ensombreció mi camino, profesional y amoroso, la carrera que quise ella la tuvo primero, el amor de Nick ella lo tuvo y lo tiene, siempre ella, he tenido que aprender a vivir en su sombra. No es justooooo.

Respiró profundo y lloro con hipidos, la abrace muy fuerte.

- Miley nunca te ensombreció, tu eres una persona completamente diferente a ella, las dos tienen éxitos, las dos brillan, tanto tu como ella tienen méritos, han permanecido en este medio por mucho tiempo, las dos han salido adelante por que son talentosas y tienen un gran corazón.

Selena me abrazaba y lloraba como una niña no sabia como hacerle entender que tenia que dejar ese compromiso el cual la estaba dañando mucho.

- Sel, tienes que hablar con Nick, tiene que saber lo que sientes por el.

Se separo de mis brazos y moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente me dijo.

- No, no, no, no, si se lo digo se separaría de mi para siempre, no Demi eso no lo voy a hacer y te prohibo que tu lo hagas.

- Selena por favor mas tarde va a ser peor para ti, esto no es mas que una pantalla que ustedes han inventado, para tener mas publicidad, mas fans, vender mas discos y revistas, llamar la atención de los medios, la chica A1 con el chico A1 juntos. Y después que? regresar a la realidad lejos de las apariencias, que queda de todo eso, no queda nada Sel.

Selena se seco las lagrimas me miró enfadada y dijo en voz alta.

- Callate, ya no quiero escucharte mas.

Tomó las llaves, su cartera y salió de mi casa muy molesta. me sentía tan frustrada saber a mis tres amigos metidos en este triángulo y no poder hacer nada, tenia la esperanza que esto terminara antes de que se pongan las cosas peor.

Estaba ensayando para la próxima fiesta a beneficio a la que había sido invitada.

Todos los años sin falta presentaba un pequeño show al igual que mis amigos, Trace, y Demi.

Concentrada con mi guitarra alguien me cubrió los ojos por detrás.

- Adivina quien soy?

Esa voz no podía ser mas que…

- Liam!

Grité de felicidad, voltee rápidamente y me encontré con su encantadora sonrisa y los brazos abiertos, lo abrace, no podía creerlo era mi buen amigo Liam.

- Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima vez que te vi? como supiste donde encontrarme? por que te desapareciste así? woooow sigues guapísimo…

El me miraba sonriendo tratando de responder cada pregunta pero no lo dejé lo abrace nuevamente y luego con la sonrisa en la cara me contesto cada pregunta.

- 4 años, por Trace, tu sabes mi respuesta a tu tercera pregunta y wooooow! a ti, sigues preciosa como siempre.

Ese día me lo tomé libre, y la pasé con Liam, almorzamos juntos, era muy lindo tenerlo frente a mi, después de tanto hablar y saber que se quedaría por unos meses mas, me atreví a invitarlo a la fiesta.

- Uhmm… pero eso implica que nos vieran juntos y que empiecen habladurías sobre nosotros, no te molestaría?

Me miró con una mueca de burla en la cara, yo solo me reí y le conteste.

- Y desde cuando me preocupa lo que hablen de mi?

- Definitivamente sigues siendo la misma. (me sonrió como si estuviera orgulloso de mi)

Desde que desapareció de mi vida solo supe de el por revistas.

El motivo de su desaparición la sabia muy bien y me arrepentí de traerle esos recuerdos, tuvimos un romance que duró poco tiempo, intenté que funcionara pero nunca pude olvidarme de Nick y el lo entendió desde un principio pero decidió alejarse de mi para hacer todo mas fácil, ahora esta de vuelta y yo feliz de volverlo a ver.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios vamos a ver como me va con este capitulo.

Saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

El mes habia pasado rápido, después que Nick pudo desfogar sus penas y frustración está mucho mas tranquilo, por lo menos ya no hay tanta tensión entre El y Joe. Siguen con sus discusiones pero se toleran mucho mas, espero que esto vuelva a ser como antes, cuando empezamos este sueño de compartir nuestra música, pero los años no pasan en vano, a mis 27 años puedo decir que viví y disfruté la vida hasta ahora mejor que mis hermanos, no tuve amores prohibidos, ni me preocupó el que dirán y eso me ayudó mucho a ser quien soy ahora, soy feliz y espero que Nick y Joe lo sean algún día también. El timbre de mi teléfono cortó mis pensamientos.

- Hola Nick.

- Hola Kev, están listos?

- Si, ya estamos listos nos vemos allá.

- Perfecto estoy en camino a casa de Selena, has hablado con Joe?

- No, pero no te preocupes el va a estar a tiempo.

Hoy era la cena a beneficio y Nick estaba muy nervioso se encontraría con Miley después de mucho tiempo, nunca coincidimos en el ensayo general, cuando nosotros llegamos ella ya se había marchado así que la espera se había hecho mas larga para Nick... y para Joe, sabia que Joe tenia muchas ganas de volverla a ver también, pero lo disimulaba muy bien, en todos estos años había aprendido a mantener sus sentimientos muy bien escondidos.

* * *

Llegó por fin el día en que volvería a ver a Miley, este tiempo había sido agonizante, la extrañaba muchísimo, como mujer y como amiga, pero hoy eso acabaría, podría hablar con ella, estoy seguro que me había extrañado tanto como yo a ella.

- Joe, en que piensas? Has intentado hacerte ese nudo dos veces.

Preguntó Amber caminando seductivamente hacia mi mirando mi corbata, le sonreí y volví a ser el Joe calculador que hace mucho aprendí a ser.

- En ti... en que mas podría estar pensando?

Le dije tomandola por la cintura y rozando sus labios con un beso.

Amber iba a ser mi compañera esta noche, ya estábamos listos para salir, tenia que llegar a tiempo no quería ver a Nick de mal humor.

* * *

Estaba muy nervioso iba a ver a Miles después de mucho tiempo y Selena iba a estar conmigo, sabia que eso no me ayudaría en nada, espero que después de todo, haber estado separados haya servido de algo. Llegue a la casa de Selena toque a la puerta y me abrió con una sonrisa.

- Te ves muy bien Selena...

- Gracias, quieres pasar?

- Prefiero partir de una vez, no quisiera llegar tarde, nosotros abrimos el show esta noche.

- Pero todavía hay muchísimo tiempo Nick… Esta bien como quieras, dejame buscar mi cartera y nos vamos.

Estaba ansioso en llegar, mis dedos golpeaban constantemente el timón siguiendo un ritmo inexistente, constantemente observaba la hora en mi reloj y me pasaba los dedos por el pelo, ignorando por completo sin querer, la presencia de Selena en mi auto, hasta que Selena rompió el silencio.

- Estas nervioso?

- Si, un poco..

Le sonreí y la miré por unos segundos, ella me miró muy seria y dijo.

- Es por que Miley va a estar ahí verdad?

- Es porque vamos a presentar lo nuevo, es eso.

Le contesté sin mirarla, Selena sabia perfectamente que era por Miles, no dijo ni una palabra el resto del camino. Llegamos por fin al hotel donde una limosina nos recogió para llevarnos al evento.

En la entrada al local nos encontramos a muchos periodistas con las infalibles preguntas, como siempre traté de evadirlas y aceleramos el paso, ya adentro busqué a Miles pero no había llegado todavía, ni ella ni mis hermanos, nos mostraron nuestra mesa busqué mi nombre en las tarjetas que estaban acomodadas en la mesa redonda y fui leyendo los nombres uno por uno 10 nombres Joe, Amber, Kevin, Dani, Nick, Selena, nos sentamos en los sitios indicados después de un rato Selena se puso de pie y termino de leer los nombres restantes en voz alta.

- Trace, Demi, Liam…? (me miro extrañada) y Miley (dijo con una sonrisa) no sabia que estuvieran juntos nuevamente…Miley esta llena de sorpresas.

Me puse de pie automáticamente y me acerqué a leer el nombre de Miley y de Liam como si no lo pudiera creer, compartiendo la misma mesa conmigo, sentí un fuego en el estomago que subía hasta la cabeza, eran celos, que demonios hacia Liam aquí y con Miles, como se atrevió a traerlo sabiendo que yo iba a estar aquí, pensé furioso, regresé a mi silla y no me moví de ahí, solo observaba la entrada. Selena se mantuvo en silencio.

* * *

Llegamos junto con Kevin y Dani, muy amablemente una señorita nos mostró nuestra mesa, decidí dar una vuelta por si veía a Miley.

- Kev, ahora vengo, vayan a sentarse ustedes, quiero ver si la encuentro.

Dije en voz baja mirando a todas partes.

- Has venido con Amber.

Me dijo en un susurro y sin mover los labios, como si me estuviera llamando la atención.

- Si ya lo se Kev, (le dije imitando su cara y voz, me miró un poco serio, al parecer no le pareció gracioso y proseguí esta vez hablando normal en voz baja) necesito hablar con Mi y no te preocupes que no voy a decir ni hacer una tontería.

Voltee a mirar a Amber y le pedí que acompañara a Kev y Dani a la mesa que yo iba después.

Pasaron unos minutos y vi entrar a Trace con Demi me acerqué a saludarlos, cuando estaba por preguntar por Miley la vi entrar y caminé rápidamente a darle el encuentro.

- Mi…Como estas? (pero cuando vi quien entraba atrás de ella) Tu con Liam?

Se me borró la sonrisa al ver a Liam con ella, pero que pintaba Liam aquí, pensé mientras observaba la mano de Liam posarse en uno de los hombros de Miley.

- Si, se va a quedar un tiempo aquí y lo invité a esta cena…uhm…que gusto verte Joe.

Ella aun se mostraba un poco rara conmigo, pero igual me regaló una bella sonrisa, nos acercamos a la mesa, saludé a Selena y a Nick que no los había visto, pero este no me presto atención ya que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Miley, estaba muy serio, furioso diría yo que lo conozco muy bien, se que Miley se sintió incomoda, definitivamente Nick no sabia disimular.

- Veo que trajiste compañía tu también…

Me dijo Miley al ver a Amber en la mesa, noté sorpresa en su voz y luego me sonrió. Las presenté y seguidamente nos avisaron a mis hermanos y a mi que teníamos que ir a prepararnos para el show.

* * *

Entramos al local y me encontré con Joe, al parecer le sorprendió verme con Liam, todavía no me sentía muy cómoda con Joe, pero tenia que dejar esas niñadas y traté de no pensar en el pasado, caminamos hasta nuestra mesa y saludé a todos con una sonrisa, pero ahí estaba Nick con esa mirada inquisidora, me sentí atacada de alguna manera y traté de pasarlo por alto pero era imposible, lo único que hacia era mirarme, mire a Joe y me encontré con una cara nueva, me sorprendí un poco, Joe nos presento era una Muchacha muy bella, siempre Joe se había caracterizado por tener muy buen gusto para las mujeres y esta chica no era la excepción. Los chicos iban a abrir el show ya los habían llamado para que se vayan alistando en los camerinos. Selena corto el silencio.

- Amber... es tu nombre verdad? (con una sonrisa)

- Si…

- Hace cuanto tiempo estas con Joe?

- Ya casi un mes (lo dijo muy orgullosa como si hubiese batido un récord, inmediatamente ella pregunto) y ustedes ya tienen fecha para la boda?

Selena me miró y sonrió diciendo…

- Estamos pensando en hacerla a principios del próximo año.

De pronto las luces se apagaron como señal que iba a empezar el concierto eso las interrumpió, me sentí aliviada no quería seguir escuchando esa conversación, al parecer seguían con los planes de boda y por otra parte desde cuando Joe toma enserio a alguien?

* * *

Hola! bueno este capitulo es corto y narrado desde la perspectiva de los personajes espero que no las haya aburrido pero vi necesario mostrar los sentimientos de cada uno de ellos.

Saludos y gracias por los comentarios, es lindo saber que no estoy escribiendo por gusto y si tienen criticas las recibo encantada, así podré saber lo que ustedes quieren leer en futuras historias.


	8. Chapter 8

Los chicos dieron un buen show, como siempre entregaron el cien por ciento. A los minutos regresaron a la mesa, me acerqué a mi amigo Joe a darle un abrazo pero Amber se interpuso saltando ella primero a sus brazos, miré a Nick estaba atrapado con Selena colgada de su cuello, me acerqué a Kevin y lo felicité, pasé por la espalda de Joe y le puse una mano en ella, el volteo, me miró y me sostuvo la mano.

- Gracias Mi.

Fue lo único que dijo ya que Amber lo jaló a tomarse unas fotos para una revista.

Regresé a mi silla y me encontré con la mirada de Nick, seguía con esa mirada furiosa hacia mi, de quien habrá sido la fantástica idea de sentarlo justo al frente mío? pensé con malestar, tenia a Liam a mi lado derecho y a Joe a mi izquierdo pero como si este no estuviera, estaba muy entretenido con Amber, empezaron a servir la cena y Demi quiso distraer un poco a Nick, se había dado cuenta lo mal que la estábamos pasando.

- Uhm… Nick…uhm… quisiera que escuches las nuevas composiciones que tengo, sabes que siempre he contado con tu buen gusto.

Levanté la mirada de mi plato y miré a Nick, a su vez este miró a Demi por unos segundos y le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Con mucho gusto Demi, tu sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

Luego dirigió su mirada hacia mi borrando la sonrisa, me puse muy nerviosa tanto así que boté el tenedor al suelo, me agache a recogerlo y… Oh oh!, no pude creer lo que vi, esa tal Amber acariciaba la entrepierna de Joe, bueno no exactamente era la entrepierna, me levanté rápidamente y me encontré con la mirada sorprendida de Joe, lo había descubierto, era por eso que estaba tan distraído con la tal Amber, pero que clase de mujer es esa que no respeta a nadie? Y que le pasa a Joe? dejar que esto pase, cualquiera lo ha podido haber visto. Esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso por un lado las miradas de Nick y por otro lo sinvergüenza que es Joe.

* * *

Trace había presentado su show, ahora estaba Demi en el escenario y Miley cerraba este concierto, tenia que hablar con ella, estaba esperando el momento indicado, quería saber que había entre ella y Liam, pero tendría que tranquilizarme primero, estaba muy molesto e impaciente, pensar que podrían estar juntos mas que como amigos me enfermaba, tenia miedo que Miley me estuviera olvidando, eso no lo podía permitir.

Demi regresó a la mesa, todos la felicitamos se veía muy complacida, agradecía con una sonrisa, es muy buena una de las mejores cantantes a mi parecer, por un momento había olvidado el mal humor. Ahora solo tenia que esperar el momento indicado para poder hablar con Miles.

* * *

Después del pequeño incidente que tuve con Miley gracias a las maniobras atrevidas de Amber, ella me ignoró el resto de la cena,

pasaron unos minutos desde que Demi regresó a la mesa cuando se acercaron a Miley a darle el aviso que podía pasar a alistarse para su show, inmediatamente ella se puso de pie y caminó alejandose de nosotros, entonces Nick hizo lo mismo y la siguió, Selena estaba muy nerviosa no dejaba de mirar para donde los dos habían salido, después de un rato ella se puso de pie.

- Con permiso voy al tocador.

- Voy contigo…

Dijo Demi tomando su cartera. Ella sabia que Selena estaba muy nerviosa, en realidad Kevin, Demi y yo nos habíamos dado cuenta. Selena se acercó hasta la silla de Demi y muy sutilmente le dijo algo al oído y después se alejo caminando rápidamente. Demi nos miró preocupada y Kevin me hizo una señal para que vaya tras ella, eso fue lo que hice.

* * *

Estaba entrando a los camerinos y escuche su voz llamandome, caminé mas rápido no quería discutir, no ahora, pero me agarro de un brazo y me hizo girar tan fuerte que choque contra su pecho.

- Que haces con Liam? Por que esta aquí contigo?

Estaba muy enfadado y alterado yo solo lo miré y le dije con calma.

- Ahora no Nick…

Voltee para proseguir mi camino y volvió a jalarme de la mano y me sostuvo de los brazos inmovilisandome.

- Ahora me vas a decir a que estas jugando...

- Yo…? jugando yo? si el que ha estado jugando todo este tiempo conmigo has sido tu y eso ya se acabo Nick ya no te voy a aguantar una mas.

- Has regresado con Liam?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

- Claro que si lo es, no juegues conmigo Miles, no puedes hacerme esto…te lo prohibo…

- Que me estas diciendo? me estas hablando en serio Nick? con que derecho me prohibes tu a mi nada, soy libre y salgo con quien se me de la gana.

- No Miles no puedes, tu me perteneces siempre nos hemos pertenecido el uno al otro.

- Definitivamente estas mal de la cabeza, tu fuiste el que me dejo por Selena y ahora me dices todo esto? estas loco, loco…

- Loco, si, si estoy loco y todo por ti, tu me tienes mal, ya no duermo, no como, no soy el mismo de antes y todo por que te extraño.

- Nick sueltame, no quiero escucharte, ya esto acabo.

Trate de soltarme de sus manos sin resultado.

Me jaló mas fuerte hacia su cuerpo y me beso traté de soltarme desesperadamente, sabia que si me quedaba unos segundos mas en sus brazos me convencería y caería en lo mismo de siempre, cuando me pude soltar un poco, mi mano, como si tuviera vida propia le propinó una bofetada, el dejó de abrazarme y se mordió los labios mirandome fijamente, respirando muy fuerte no dijo nada, pero pude ver la furia en sus ojos, por un momento pensé en que me la iba a devolver y retrocedí un poco asustada, nunca había visto a Nick tan furioso, pero estaba equivocada, porque acto seguido pasó una mano atrás de mi cabeza y con la otra sostenía una de mis manos en mi espalda y con mucha fuerza me trajo hacia el, me volvió a besar, en ese beso pude sentir su frustración, su cólera, su pasión y su amor, todo en un solo beso.

- NICK!

Me soltó al escuchar ese grito.

- Maldita sea…

Dijo para si, pero lo pude escuchar, volteamos la mirada hacia de donde vino el grito y nos encontramos con Selena muy molesta y Joe a su lado mirandonos.

- Por que me estas haciendo esto Nick? Los han podido haber visto, seguramente mañana seré la idiota cuernuda en todas las revistas.

Nick me dio una mirada de culpabilidad y luego avanzó hasta ella en cuatro zancadas, la tomó del brazo y se la llevó. Joe se quedó parado donde estaba recostó un hombro en la pared cruzo los brazos y me dijo.

- Sabia que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

Yo le voltee la cara y me metí a mi camerino sin decir nada, también estaba enojada con el, pero me siguió.

- Que piensas hacer Mi?

- Por el momento prepararme para salir, dentro de poco tengo que estar en el escenario.

- Mi, están juntos…? me refiero a Liam y tu, están juntos?

- Pero que se les ha dado a ustedes por averiguar mi vida privada? que si Liam y yo estamos juntos? Eso, a la única persona que le debe de importar es a mi…no crees?

Abrió los ojos como no entendiendo mi respuesta, o mejor dicho mi comportamiento hacia el.

- Mi, tu siempre me has contado todo, éramos cómplices, porque ahora me tratas así? que te he hecho?

Me controle para no gritarle en la cara

- Mira Joe, en vez de preocuparte con quien salgo yo, preocupate con quien estas tu, tu noviecita es muy atrevida no? ah, pero es así como te gustan, verdad? es mas deberías de estar con ella ahora y no aquí conmigo perdiendo el tiempo y haciendome perder el mío.

Le voltee la cara y me acerque a mi vestuario.

- Mi, estas….estas….celosa?

Sentí un peso en el estomago y voltee hacia el, su mirada era picara y atrevida hasta tenia una media sonrisa.

- Pero que te crees Joe..?

- Calmate, es solo una pregunta.

Dijo subiendo los hombros, seguía con esa mirada de picardía que empezaba a odiar.

- NO! (grite) ya dejame sola, me tengo que cambiar

Le señale con el indice la puerta y el salió rápidamente sin volver a mirarme. Pero lo que me dijo me hizo pensar. Podría ser que fueran celos? No eso no, como puede ser? no quería pensar en eso ahora, ya tenia que salir.

Terminé mi show y regresé a la mesa no estaban Nick ni Selena.

- Miley estas bien? (me pregunto Liam en voz baja)

- La verdad es que me siento un poquito mal, no te importaría si me voy?

- Te acompaño.

- Pero no quieres quedarte al after party?

- No,no, me voy contigo.

Nos despedimos de todos y salimos, Liam me dejo en mi casa y el se siguió hasta su hotel, esa noche no pude dormir bien.

* * *

Holas quise subir este capi hoy, es mi preferido espero sus comentarios.

Saludos.


	9. Chapter 9

Estaba muy enojada y asustada al mismo tiempo, tenia miedo en lo que Nick pudiera estar pensando, el camino de regreso de la cena fue en completo silencio, apenas llegamos a mi casa me bajé del carro de Nick rápidamente, cerré la puerta muy fuerte y prácticamente corrí hasta la entrada de mi casa, el bajó tras de mi, dandome el alcance en la puerta.

- Tenemos que hablar Selena.

- Claro que tenemos que hablar.

Dije fingiendo sentirme ofendida, traté de abrir la puerta pero estaba tan nerviosa que las manos me temblaban, se me cayeron las llaves, Nick las recogió y el abrió la puerta.

- Puedo pasar? (entregando las llaves)

Me miró y pude ver preocupación en su mirada.

- uhm… si, si pasa.

Tenia mucho miedo no sabia que era lo que Nick tenia pensado decir, tal vez me quería pedir disculpas por haberse arriesgado a que periodistas lo vean besando a Miley o tal vez….Terminar...

No, no podía pensar negativamente, el no haría nada en contra de su carrera y dar por terminado nuestro compromiso seria mala prensa para los dos.

Entramos a mi casa dejé mi cartera en la mesa de la entrada y lo miré cruzando los brazos esperando a que empiece a hablar

Nick cerró la puerta, respiró profundo y dijo.

- Primero que nada quiero pedirte disculpas por la manera tan irresponsable que me he portado esta noche, se que no debí de hacer lo que hice.

Lo miré, estaba mas aliviada, pero no se lo dejé saber, y le hablé en tono de reclamo.

- Nick, a este punto tienes que pensar que nos siguen a todas partes, cada movimiento de nosotros es noticia, no puedes arriesgarnos así.

El me miraba con la misma preocupación. Hubo un silencio que se me hizo eterno y luego me dijo.

- Selena creo que hemos cometido un error.

NO, (pensé) no puede estar diciendo esto, me puso una mano en el hombro y me atreví a preguntar mirando directamente a sus ojos.

- A que te refieres Nick?

- A que no podemos seguir con esto Selena, no es justo para ti ni tampoco para mi.

- No Nick, tu me diste tu palabra y ahora no me puedes fallar, me vas a decir que he perdido el tiempo contigo, para que a final de cuentas yo quedar mal parada en todo esto?

- Tal vez no te pueda devolver el tiempo perdido, pero si tu libertad ante los ojos de todos. Ya no vas a estar amarrada a esta mentira vas a ser libre y hacer lo que quieras, salir con quien quieras, sin preocuparte en faltar a nuestro trato.

Me dijo sujetando mis hombros para no dejar que voltee la mirada y tratando de hacerme entender porque me beneficiaria romper nuestro falso compromiso, es que no se ha dado cuenta que lo amo? que no me interesa tener otra relación con nadie mas? aunque esto haya sido una mentira para mi era la oportunidad de mi vida de estar con el, fue entonces que me puse fuerte y le dije subiendo la voz.

- Y…que, yo voy a ser la burla de la gente una vez mas por tu culpa Nick?

- No, no, eso no va a pasar, puedes decir que tu terminaste con la relación por algo que yo hice o lo que quieras, responsabilizame en todo.

Lo miré sin creer su respuesta.

- Quieres decir que vas a dejar que tu perfecta reputación se ensucie como si nada, con tal de quedar libre de nuestro trato?

- Si.

Dijo sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

- Nick pero… y todo lo que te has preocupado en estos años para llegar a donde estas sin escándalos. No te importa perder eso? No te importa estar en la boca de todo el mundo? No te importan las criticas que vas a recibir? tu carrera se puede ir a la basura y todo por Miley.

Me miró sorprendido abriendo los ojos iba a decir algo pero no lo dejé.

- Si Nick, sabes lo que van a decir? que me dejaste por estar con la loca, atrevida, de dudable reputación que es Miley y te van a criticar mucho. Has pensado en eso?

Nick no dijo nada por que el sabia que no estaba equivocada, se dio vuelta poniendo una mano tras la cabeza, mis palabras estaban cumpliendo su cometido, sabia que el estaba aterrado y analizando mentalmente todo lo que yo le estaba diciendo y agregué.

- Ahora ella debe de estar con Liam cuantas noches habrán pasado juntos, en eso no piensas?

Nick volteó furioso y se me acercó, retrocedí un poco mirandolo a la cara.

- No quiero que te vuelvas a expresar de ella de esa manera.

- Nick, por favor, tu sabes que están nuevamente juntos tu los has visto y no van a pasar los días sin hacer nada de nada, estoy segura que tu también lo has pensado.

Caminó de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, sabia que pensar en eso lo ponía como loco hasta que se detuvo, se pasó las manos por la cara y me dijo.

- Sea por Miley o no esta mentira tiene que terminar, lo siento no debí de involucrarte en esto y estoy dispuesto a pagarlo, di lo que quieras a la prensa yo lo asumiré.

Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y le dije casi en un grito.

- Estas cometiendo un error Nick.

Me miró diciendo.

- No mas que este falso compromiso, Selena, se que como yo, pensaste que esto era lo mejor para nuestra carrera, pero pronto vas a ver las cosas como las veo yo ahora, Te agradezco el prestarte en esta locura conmigo, pero mereces tu libertad y encontrar a esa persona a la que vas a amar y te va a amar, no nos amamos y es un error seguir con esto.

Abrió la puerta y salió, lo seguí y cerré la puerta, las lagrimas empezaron a caer, no sabia que hacer, escuche su auto marcharse, caminé hasta donde había dejado mi cartera saqué mi celular iba a llamarlo, pero la poca dignidad que me quedaba me lo prohibió, me quité el anillo que me había dado del dedo y lo arrojé hacia la puerta por donde unos minutos antes Nick había salido, me senté en el piso mirando la puerta y lloré toda la noche.

* * *

Salí de casa de Selena me sentía mejor, sabia que ella me lo iba a agradecer en algún momento, ya tenia su libertad y yo la mía quería ir a ver a Miley, pero tenia miedo en encontrar a Liam con ella, así que decidí en ir a verla mañana. Llegué a mi casa me preparé para ir a dormir mañana iría hablar con Miley, por fin, era la primera noche que iba a dormir sin la preocupación de siempre en la cabeza.

* * *

Me desperté temprano, no pude dormir casi en toda la noche, me di una ducha y desayuné algo aunque no tenia hambre, me fijé en el reloj eran las 7 de la mañana, me vestí y salí, necesitaba hablar con alguien y fui donde Demi llegué a su casa y me encontré con Trace en la puerta del garaje iba saliendo.

- Hey! Selena buenos días, madrugando hoy?

Le devolví la sonrisa y le conteste.

- Hola Trace y tu también madrugando?

- Si, tengo una cita en el estudio muy importante.

- Oh ya veo, crees que pueda ver a Demi?

- Si claro pasa.

Entré por el garaje abrí la puerta que daba a la cocina, iba a buscar a Demi pero escuche la voz de Miley para mi mala suerte, que hacia tan temprano en casa de Demi? decidí en quedarme ahí tal vez se iría pronto, traté de no hacer ruido, no quería que Miley me vea, pude escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo perfectamente.

- Anoche fuiste muy grosera con Joe…Por que lo ignoraste toda la cena?

- Agh, no me hables de el, sabes en que plan estuvo con esa Amber?

- A que te refieres?

- A que Amber manoseaba sin pudor a Joe! la vi agarrandolo de donde tu sabes, por debajo de la mesa. Que descaro!…Demi? de QUE te ríes? eso no es nada gracioso…Es una falta de respeto.

- Definitivamente Joe es la oveja negra de la familia todo lo que hace Nick con las manos Joe lo borra con los pies.

- Y eso te parece tan gracioso?

- Pero Miley es Joe, desde cuando te sorprende lo que hace? Siempre ha sido así y tu te divertias con su descaro, ahora te ofende?

- Claro que me ofende es que tu no lo viste en vivo y en directo como yo, ademas que hace con esa mujer? es muy linda si, eso no lo niego, pero no es para Joe.

- Uhm, Miley estas hablando como si estuvieras celosa…

Traté de acercarme a la puerta lo mas que pude como si fuera posible, me pareció muy interesante, Miley celosa por ver a Joe con una mujer?

- Demetria como se te ocurre, el es, el es…mi mejor amigo.

- No se últimamente te portas muy rara con el, es como si ya no le tuvieras confianza, hasta lo tratas mal, yo se que hay algo mas ahí que no quieres contarme…hay algo mas Miley?

Por unos segundos no escuché nada no quería ni respirar tenia miedo de hacer ruido y que me descubran, no tenia ninguna excusa de estar escuchando esa conversación, pero luego Miley habló.

- Si tienes razón, hay algo mas que nadie sabe solo Joe y yo y ahora lo vas a saber tu.

- Miley no me asustes, dime que pasa…?

- Esa noche en la fiesta de MTV después de que tu y Trace se fueron, tome mucho, estaba muy ebria y triste por el compromiso de Nick y Selena sabes?...y….

- Si, eso lo se Miley no debí de dejarte, pero tu sabes como es Trace, a demas estabas en buenas manos, Joe siempre te ha cuidado...

- Y…. me fui con Joe a su apartamento y pase la noche con el.

- QUE!

Me tape la boca con las dos manos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Miley y Joe se habían acostado… Wooow retrocedí lentamente y sin querer mis pies patearon el plato de Blackie el perro de Demi, me asusté y salí corriendo de ahí, me subí a mi auto y me fui lo mas rápido que pude esto era muy fuerte, nunca me lo hubiese imaginado, Miley jugando con los dos hermanos.

* * *

- QUE!

Sentimos un ruido en la cocina pero no le prestamos atención sabíamos que era Blackie.

- Por favor Demi prometeme que nadie mas lo va a saber.

- Te lo prometo. Pero porque Miley? como fue que llegaron a tanto?

- No lo se, y tampoco quiero pensar en eso, tengo mucho miedo a que Nick se entere, es capas de cualquier cosa y no quiero ser la causante de una discusión entre los dos, no me lo perdonaría nunca.

Dijo Miley poniendo las manos en la cabeza.

- Miley no fue tu culpa, Joe tampoco es un niño el sabe perfectamente lo que hace, pero es que no puedo entender como pudo hacer esto sabiendo lo sensible que estabas, ahora mi pregunta es esta. Puede haber una posibilidad de que sientas algo por Joe?

Dije temiendo que su respuesta sea positiva eso seria un problema muy grande para Miley.

- Es que la verdad, estoy muy confundida, he amado a Nick toda mi vida y esto con Joe es algo diferente que espero me pase pronto, a demás Joe nunca toma enserio a nadie, cometería un error si sintiera por el algo mas que solo amistad.

Miley estaba muy preocupada tanto así que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- No llores, por favor todo tiene solución, si me aceptas un consejo, empieza por hacer las cosas bien como debe de ser y afronta tus inseguridades, mientras no hables como debes con Joe siempre vas a tener esa duda, ustedes tienen que pasar esa pagina y seguir siendo los mejores amigos de siempre.

Miley me miro secando sus lagrimas y me dijo.

- Si, es verdad tengo que ir a hablar con el, me acompañarías por favor?

Parecía una niñita con miedo, le sonreí y le dije con cariño.

- Esta bien, pero ahora es muy temprano…y….

- Podría estar su amiguita con el.

Dijo interrumpiendo con cara de pocos amigos, definitivamente estaba muy, muy, celosa espero que el hablar con Joe la ayude a darse cuenta que lo que siente por el es cariño de amigos, que aclare sus ideas se que Joe va a seguir siendo su amigo por siempre. Espero no equivocarme.

* * *

Pensé que me iba a demorar mucho mas en subir este capitulo, por fa dejen saber que piensan.

Una vez mas gracias y saludos.


	10. Chapter 10

Manejaba sin saber a donde ir, tenia información valiosisima, una parte de mi me pedía a gritos ir donde Nick y enterarlo del affair entre su querida Miley y Joe, pero la otra me pedía ser cautelosa y no causarle daño, sabia que no debía de hacerlo, pero tal vez si se lo contara, Nick desistiría en romper nuestro compromiso, lo alejaría de Miley y estaría yo ahí para consolarlo, tal vez así me valoraría mas y pudiera tener una oportunidad con el. Miley no merecía el amor que Nick sentía por ella.

Aceleré y me dirigí hacia la casa de Nick ya estaba decidida se enteraría hoy y por mi, nada me iba a hacer cambiar de opinión no podría vivir tranquila sabiendo como esos dos lo habían engañado ruinmente.

Por fin había llegado respiré profundamente y salí de mi auto, toqué a la puerta un par de veces hasta que el mismo me abrió.

- Selena? pasa, me sorprende tu visita…hmm... pensé que estarías enojada conmigo después de nuestra conversación anoche.

- Disculpa por haber venido tan temprano pero necesito hablar contigo es algo muy importante.

Le dije mirando a los ojos, pero en ese momento dude una vez mas, no quería causar dolor en Nick y me quedé en silencio.

- Que sucede?… Selena?

Me sacó de mis pensamientos, estaba luchando conmigo misma, se me hizo muy difícil pero ya estaba ahí, el tenia que saberlo y con duda en la voz le dije.

- Si… es que… es algo que tienes que saber y la verdad lamento mucho ser yo….(respiré profundo) la que te traiga esta mala noticia.

Se acercó mas a mi y dijo alzando la voz.

- Que pasa? le pasó algo a Miles? Selena habla por favor…

Por que siempre Miley, en su mente siempre Miley, entonces sentí odio, si era odio, el nunca se hubiese preocupado por mi de esa manera.

- NO! (grite con dolor a punto de llorar)

Nick retrocedió unos pasos sorprendido por mi reacción, le di la espalda y volví a respirar profundo, me tomé unos segundos para calmarme un poco y evitar que las lagrimas cayeran de mis ojos, volví a mirarlo y el habló.

- No entiendo que pasa, pero…Que te cuesta tanto decirme…?

Me miraba desconcertado e impaciente queria saber y lo solté sin piedad, mirandolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Miley y Joe han tenido que ver… (trague saliva y continué) Para ser mas explícita, han dormido juntos.

- Que estas diciendo Selena?

Su expresión había cambiado me miró incrédulo y sonrió un poco, moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación a lo que acababa de escuchar.

Cerré los ojos no quería ver esa cara, que me partía el corazón.

- Esta mañana estuve en casa de Demi y encontré a Miley ahí, ellas no me vieron pero escuché claramente cuando Miley le contaba que ella y Joe habían tenido relaciones intimas, la noche de los premios MTV.

Volví a abrir los ojos y lo miré, pude notar la expresión de dolor en su rostro, no dijo ni una palabra y tampoco se movía, permanecía parado en frente mío como si no estuviera ahí, parecía una estatua de cera, derrepente vi como lentamente cerró las manos en puño y enfurecido golpeo la pared, los nudillos le empezaron a sangrar, se desapareció de mi vista por unos segundos caminando rápidamente adentrandose mas en la casa, traté de seguirlo pero nuevamente caminó hacia mi con las llaves de su auto en la mano y salió, corrí a ponerme delante de el y hacerle entrar en razón pero no me escuchaba.

- Nick! por favor, que vas a hacer… Nick contesta por favor que vas a hacer…

Por fin habló apretando los dientes y respirando agitadamente.

- Voy a hablar con Joe.

Prendió su auto y salió rápidamente del garaje, rechinando las gomas, yo estaba aterrada, no sabia que hacer, pensé en seguirlo pero seria inútil. Entonces pense en Kevin, si el sabría que hacer, lo llamé.

- Hola Selena, como estas?

- Kev… Kevporfavorescuchamebien…

- Selena, calma que pasa?

- Tienes que ir al apartamento de Joe es urgente...

- Calmate no te entiendo, habla mas lento, que pasa con Joe?

Tenia que calmarme y lentamente le dije.

- Anda a lo de Joe lo mas rápido que puedas, por favor, es una emergencia.

- Que le ha pasado?

- Kev, no hay tiempo tienes que salir para allá.

Le corté y me puse a llorar, estaba muy asustada Nick estaba irreconocible, regresé a mi auto me quede un buen rato ahí llorando, asustada y sin saber que hacer, lo único que pedía era que Nick se calmara y que Kevin llegara antes que el.

* * *

Llegué al apartamento de Joe, había pensado todo el camino, estaba ya un poco calmado, Selena pudo haber escuchado mal y todo podría haber sido un mal entendido, pero eso solo me lo podría aclarar mi hermano.

Subí hasta su piso, estaba muy nervioso, no podía ser verdad, Joe seria incapaz de hacerme eso, pero no podía mas tenia que saber la verdad y toqué a la puerta, no abría, me desespere y volví a tocar varias veces impacientemente, hasta que por fin un Joe mitad dormido, despeinado y en bóxers me abrió bostezando.

- Nick? que pasa? hoy no trabajamos, por que tan temprano…?

- Estas solo?

- Si, solo…..Te pasa algo?

- He venido a preguntarte algo y quiero que me contestes con la verdad.

Seguía parado en la entrada, Joe estaba frente a mi parado agarrando la puerta abierta con una mano, mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en esta, su otra mano la pasaba por la cara y el pelo como tratando de despertarse mas y una pierna cruzando la otra, se mostraba relajado.

- OK? Pero debe de ser algo muy importante para que te tomes el trabajo de venir hasta aquí y tan temprano...

Me dijo sonriendo yo lo miré a los ojos y sin pestañear se lo pregunté.

- Es verdad que tu y Miles han dormido juntos?

Me miró sorprendido y cambió la pose relajada que tenia a una muy tensa.

- Quien te ha dicho eso?

- Eso no importa solo contesta.

Se quedó parado frente a mi, mirando el piso sin decir ni una sola palabra, empece a perder la paciencia ante su silencio, quería que me lo negara y que todo sea un mal entendido, pero no hablaba y casi gritando dije.

- Si o No.

Joe me miró directamente a los ojos.

- Si, es verdad…pero…

No dejé que terminara de hablar, la primera reacción que tuve fue golpearlo en la cara, retrocedió tambaleando y se cayó sentado mirandome y agarrandose la nariz, vi como gotas de sangre salían entre sus dedos, pero eso no me frenó, nada podía calmarme me había traicionado, de tantas mujeres tenia que escoger a Miles para pasar una noche?

* * *

Demi me llevó a buscar a Joe estaba muy nerviosa, no había regresado ahí desde esa noche y no sabia exactamente que quería decirle, lo único que quería era que las cosas fueran como antes y quitarme las dudas que tenia en la cabeza, cuando llegamos Demi me miró y sonriendo me dijo.

- Listo, ahora sube y tomate todo el tiempo que quieras yo te espero aquí.

Me quede en mi lugar y le dije.

- Estoy un poco nerviosa…

Me miró como solo Demi sabe, dandome confianza.

- No tienes por que, Joe es tu mejor amigo, lo conoces mejor que nadie, habla con el como si estuvieras hablando conmigo vas a ver que después de esto te vas a sentir muy bien y vas a regresar con una sonrisa y mucho mas relajada, anda confía en mi.

Me guinio un ojo, le sonreí y me bajé del auto, en la recepción me conocían muy bien, James me saludó con una sonrisa y subí hasta el apartamento de Joe, era el único en el piso, caminé hasta la puerta que estaba media abierta y pude escuchar, estaba Nick con el.

- Por que con Miles?

Escuchar mi nombre hizo que me detuviera y no entrara.

- Has podido meterte con cualquier otra mujer pero por que con Miles eres un gusano… y…Miles como pudo hacerme esto como pudieron traicionarme de esta manera.

Eso no puede ser Nick ya lo sabe, sabe lo que pasó, me quedé a un lado de la puerta y pude observar a Nick y a Joe, este con sangre en la cara, tenia que entrar tenia que hacer algo, hablar con los dos, pero sentía miedo no podría mirar a Nick a la cara y solo pude llorar, la angustia se apoderó de mi.

- Contesta...

- Mi, estaba muy tomada, ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

- Eso quiere decir que te aprovechaste de ella?

No, no, no me dije, eso no es verdad, pero no me atrevía a entrar y aclarar las cosas no podía y lloraba sin poder evitarlo.

- No puedo creerlo Joe, por que me hiciste esto?

Nick le gritaba estaba furioso, mientras que Joe se mostraba arrepentido, volví a pegarme a la pared y me seque las lagrimas dispuesta a entrar ya no podía mas.

- CONTESTA….

- Por que yo la amo.

Me quede parada no puede ser, Joe…me ama?

- Nick, yo la he amado desde la primera vez que la vi, pero entendí que no era para mi, tu y ella siempre se han querido, por eso nunca dije nada, pensaba que era algo pasajero que con el tiempo mis sentimientos iban a cambiar pero no, ya han pasado muchos años y sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ella, mis sentimientos no han cambiado en nada.

- Que estas diciendo Joe?

Escuche a Nick preguntar con sorpresa, me senté en el suelo y me tapé la cara con las dos manos. Nick hablaba mas calmado pero seguía muy molesto.

- Miley, estas bien…?

Me saqué las manos de la cara rápidamente y me encontré con los ojos preocupados de Kevin

- Que esta pasando?

No dije nada retrocedí y corrí hasta el elevador, bajé hasta el primer piso sali del edificio corriendo y me subi al carro de Demi.

- Vamos, vamonos de aquí (grité)

- Miley que pasa…? por que estas así que te hizo Joe, que te dijo?

- Ya te explico pero vamonos de aquí por favor…

Demi prendió el auto y nos alejamos del edificio, con la voz calma me volvió a preguntar.

- Miley… me vas a contar que ha pasado… ? Por que lloras así?

- Nick ya lo sabe…ya sabe lo que hubo entre Joe y yo, el estaba ahí con Joe y estaban discutiendo, no me vieron me quedé afuera la puerta estaba abierta y pude escuchar.

- Pero como es posible? Ok tranquila que esto lo vamos a arreglar, Nick te ama, te tiene que dar una oportunidad cuentale como pasaron las cosas…Tal vez...

- Demi, hay mas (me seque las lagrimas y le dije) Joe le confesó a Nick que…que... me ama.

Demi se estaciono sin decir nada volteó a mirarme y en un grito dijo.

- QUE!

Moví la cabeza afirmando y empece a llorar una vez mas.

* * *

Encontré a Miley sentada en el piso, con las manos en la cara, supuse que estaba llorando, me acerqué a ella rápidamente, me miró muy sorprendida, no dijo nada y salió corriendo.

Entré al apartamento de Joe, la puerta estaba abierta y lo vi parado apoyado a la pared tenia sangre en la cara, corrí hacia el.

- Joe, que ha pasado?

No tuve respuesta, entonces me encontré a Nick estaba sentado en el sofá dando la espalda a Joe.

- Alguien me puede contestar, quien te hizo eso Joe? Que a pasado aquí?

Pregunté un poco enojado Nick volteó y dijo.

- Yo le hice eso, se lo merecía.

Me acerqué hasta el y sin poder creerlo y pregunté.

- Pero por que? Nick, Joe? Por que?

Joe me miró unos segundos y luego miró al techo y dijo.

- Nick ya sabe lo que siento por Mi.

Nick se puso de pie y me miró con decepción.

- Kev, tu sabias… tu sabias lo que Joe sentía por Miles todo este tiempo?

Movi la cabeza afirmando y le dije...

- Si lo sabia y también le aconsejé que nunca dijera nada, pensé que poco a poco Joe se olvidaría de ella pero eso nunca pasó.

Nick sonrió y movió la cabeza mostrando incredulidad.

- Es increíble que los dos me hayan escondido esto, me han traicionado.

- Nick solo queríamos evitarte una preocupación, sabíamos que si te enterabas de los sentimientos de Joe ibas a renunciar a Miley y no serias feliz.

Nick se me acercó y señalando a Joe dijo furioso.

- También te ha contado que se cogió a Miles?

Miré a Joe y este bajó la mirada al piso.

- Que hiciste que Joe? (me quedé en silencio por unos segundos atando cabos y les pregunté) es por eso que Miley estaba llorando?

Los dos me miraron extrañados

- A que te refieres Kev…? (Nick me preguntó algo nervioso y Joe se mantuvo en silencio)

- Cuando llegué la encontré afuera estaba llorando ustedes no la vieron?

Joe hizo el intento de salir corriendo del apartamento pero Nick se interpuso y le dijo.

- A donde piensas que vas? ya no te vas a meter mas en mi vida ni en la de Miles, yo voy a hablar con ella, tu te quedas aquí.

Nick salió corriendo pero yo sabia que no la iba a encontrar, ella ya se había marchado muchos minutos antes, le puse una mano en el hombro a Joe este se dejo caer en el sofá y con voz dolida me dijo.

- Ya la perdí, ya lo sabe y no va a querer que me le acerque nunca mas, les mentí a los dos y no me van a perdonar.

Podía sentir la tristeza de Joe como si fuera mía, todos estos años lo vi sufrir pero ahora mi hermano tenia el corazón completamente roto, me senté a su lado sin decir nada, solo quería que sintiera mi presencia y mi apoyo.

* * *

Hola, les agradezco a todas sus comentarios y les mando muchos saludos y ya nos estamos acercando al final, veo que me han pedido Niley y también Moe ahora me pusieron en un dilema jajajaja, bueno espero no defraudar a nadie cuando escriba el final.

Saludos.


	11. Chapter 11

Salí del departamento de Joe enojado, decepcionado y con mucha angustia, necesitaba hablar con ella, no se porqué esta necesidad de verla, cuando debería de estar furioso con ella, era una lucha interna entre mi corazón y mi mente.

Bajé a recepción y salí corriendo hacia la calle pero no la vi, entré nuevamente caminaba de un lado a otro, saqué mi celular del bolsillo y lo miraba sin saber si llamarla o no, parecía un loco, noté que James me miraba en silencio y algo extrañado, volteé a mirarlo y rápidamente bajo la mirada, salí nuevamente y caminé hacia mi auto, manejé hasta la casa de Miles no sabia si la encontraría pero tenia que hacer el intento.

Cuando llegué no vi su automóvil toqué a la puerta, nadie me abría, definitivamente no estaba, se me ocurrió que Demi podría saber algo, así que la llamé, no contestó en el primer intento, volví a insistir una segunda, tercera y cuarta vez hasta que por fin me contestó.

- Hola Nick, como estas?

- Bien… Demi, necesito hablar con Miles, esta contigo?

- Miley…? eh… no,no, has intentado su celular?

- No, no me va a contestar, pero necesito que me hagas un favor… si la ves dile que necesito hablar con ella.

- Si claro Nick se lo diré.

- Gracias Demi.

Si, estaba muy inquieto hoy mas que nunca necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba saber que es lo que sentía por mi, tenia que saber si ese encuentro que tuvo con Joe cambió en algo sus sentimientos, o si me seguía queriendo como yo a ella, estaba muy inseguro, tenia mucho miedo, porque muy dentro de mi sabia que la había alejado de mi vida sin quererlo, dentro de todo me sentía muy responsable y eso me molestaba mucho, porque en realidad no era la víctima como se los hice sentir a mis hermanos.

* * *

Demi estaba tan sorprendida como yo, no sabia que decir y yo era un manojo de nervios, pensar que todo este tiempo Joe sentía amor por mi y yo ajena a eso, no sabia como asimilarlo y por lo visto Demi tampoco. Su teléfono timbró, ella observando el numero me dijo.

- Es Nick…Que hago?

- No contestes por favor.

Pero llamó unas tres veces mas, Demi, puso el indice en sus labios indicando que guarde silencio y contestó tratando de parecer casual. Después de hablar unos segundos con el me dijo cortando la llamada.

- Quiere hablar contigo.

- No puedo, que le voy a decir? debe de estar furioso...

- Bueno, en realidad parecía mas triste que furioso.

- Lo he traicionado, me debe de odiar…

- Miley, es imposible que Nick te odie y "técnicamente" hablando, el está comprometido con Selena y tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, eso significa que no hay traición.

Tenia razón técnicamente no éramos nada y yo podía hacer con mi vida lo que me plazca, el ya había decidido la suya, había escogido a Selena sobre mi, no tenia porqué sentirme tan mal, pero aun así tenia mucha angustia. A parte que tampoco entendía como Joe pudo atreverse a faltar a mi confianza y contarle a Nick nuestro secreto, por que lo hizo? me había fallado.

- Sabes que es lo que mas me molesta? Que Joe le haya contado a Nick lo que paso entre nosotros, Por que hizo eso?

- No lo se, no lo entiendo, pero por el momento tenemos que empezar por lo importante que es Nick…o… estoy equivocada…?

La miré sin entender lo que me quería decir y ella muy seriamente aclaro.

- Me refiero a que el que te preocupa es Nick verdad? o... es Joe?

- Demi, no me confundas mas, ahora que se lo que Joe siente por mi es mas difícil, no se que pensar, no se que hacer, no se que sentir.

Demi siguió, camino hacía su casa y noté una sonrisa en sus labios, no entendía que le causaba tanta gracia, ahora que prácticamente tengo un problema existencial, la volví a mirar y le dije un poco frustrada.

- Me puedes decir que te causa gracia?

- No… Bueno, es algo que me pasó por la mente y la verdad es muy inmaduro de mi parte pensar así, pero muy divertido, no creo que te lo debería de decir.

La seguí observando, no podía entender que a mi amiga le podría causar gracia en un momento tan critico para mi, me miró y volvió a sonreír diciendo.

- Ok, te lo digo... te has puesto a pensar lo que tu sola has ocasionado?

- No me digas que eso te causa gracia? al contrario eso es una desgracia.

Dije casi ofendida.

- Me refiero a que tu, has enamorado sin proponerlo a los dos hombres mas codiciados del medio, cuantas mujeres desearían estar en tus zapatos, lo que tu ves como desgracia tal vez para otra seria un cuento de hadas…

La miré con la boca abierta y le dije un poco molesta….

- Si, definitivamente es muy inmaduro de tu parte pensar así.

Me miró y riendo dijo.

- No te molestes, solo quiero que te relajes un poco…

Le sonreí, a veces Demi tenia un sentido del humor un poco cruel.

Nos estábamos acercando a la casa de Demi y vimos estacionado el auto de Selena.

- Lo que me faltaba ver a la prometida de Nick en tu casa.

- Miley, Selena también es mi amiga, no le puedo pedir que no venga a verme.

- Si, si, lo se…

Nos bajamos del auto y Selena hizo lo mismo, noté que los ojos de Selena estaban rojos como si hubiese llorado mucho, me quede unos pasos atrás de ellas y Demi se le acercó.

- Selena? que paso? has estado llorando verdad?

- Podemos hablar?

Un poco fastidiada, dije.

- Esta bien, yo me voy.

- No, Miley también quiero hablar contigo, en realidad quisiera pedirte disculpas por haber hecho lo que hice, me segué y tenia que hacer algo para que no me dejara y ahora estoy muy arrepentida.

No entendía, hablaba tan rápido y a la vez sin sentido, Demi intervino.

- Por que no pasamos a mi casa y así conversamos las tres mas tranquilas, vamos?

Entramos a la casa de Demi, sentía mucha tensión entre nosotras, era un rechazo inexplicable, hasta que Demi habló.

- Ahora, Selena explicate mejor por favor.

Tartamudeando un poco y mirando a Demi empezó a hablar.

- Esta mañana estuve aquí, ustedes no me vieron porque no pasé de la cocina y pude escuchar la conversación que tuvieron.

La miré cuestionando lo que acababa de escuchar y ella bajó la mirada y siguió.

- Se lo que paso entre Joe y tu…y… Se lo conté a Nick.

- Tu? fuiste tu?

Grité con rabia, pero dentro de mi sentía un alivio muy grande al saber que Joe no me había fallado.

- Nick se puso como loco y fue a buscarlo y la verdad estoy arrepentida, es que anoche dio por terminado nuestro compromiso y creía que sabiendo eso podría…podría olvidarte y tomarme en serio.

Las ultimas palabras las dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero tanto Demi como yo la oímos, sentí lastima por ella, estaba enamorada y creo que yo también hubiese hecho lo mismo, no dije nada me senté en el sofá mirandola, ella permanecía parada frente a mi mirando al suelo, pude notar que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no llorar trago saliva y continuo.

- Miley, se que actué muy mal y quería que sepas que lo siento mucho, fue por despecho, ahora se que haga lo que haga Nick nunca me va a corresponder y por eso pronto me voy a marchar, me ha salido un contrato en Canada una muy buena oportunidad y he decidido tomarla, de verdad necesito alejarme de esto…Se que aunque tu y Nick no regresen, nunca será para mi.

Permanecia callada no sabia que decirle, Demi le dio un abrazo, luego Selena me miró y dijo con una sonrisa.

- Me hubiese gustado conocerte mejor, pero todos estos años las circunstancias me lo impidieron, siempre te vi como una rival.

Le sonreí y le dije.

- Muchas gracias por tu sinceridad, lo mismo pienso yo.

- Cuando te vas? (pregunto Demi) y por cuanto tiempo?

- En una semana, el contrato es por un año, espero me visites.

Dijo caminando hacia la puerta, me miró y se despidió de mi.

- Hasta pronto Miley.

- Hata pronto Selena (le dije dandole un ligero abrazo)

Después que Selena se había marchado Demi me miró y levantando una ceja me dijo.

- Y bien, que piensas hacer? Ya Nick no está comprometido y Joe nunca te fallo.

- Ugh, estoy mas confundida que nunca. Que harías tu?

- Bueno tendría que definir mis sentimientos hacia Joe y tambien hablaría con Nick, te esta buscando.

- Suena tan fácil cuando lo dices pero no se por donde empezar.

- Bien entonces, contestate estas preguntas. Con quien te sientes mas a gusto? Quien te hace reír? Quien te inspira cuando escribes? Con quien te ves el resto de tu vida?

Me quedé pensando un rato mientras que Demi me miraba fijamente, abrí la boca para tratar de responder pero ella no me dejo hablar, sonriendo y muy segura dijo.

- No necesitas decirme nada, por que yo ya se la respuesta, aunque todavía tu no la tengas.

Soy tan predecible? como es posible que ella supiera la respuesta antes que yo? pero así era mi amiga.

Estaba muy confundida todo había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, Nick comprometido, yo amaneciendo con mi mejor amigo y empezando a sentir celos de sus amigas, Nick ahora libre y buscandome, Joe mi mejor amigo resulta que me ama. Definitivamente sigo muy confundida.

* * *

Hola, bueno quiero que me disculpen por que me quedo fatal este capi y muy corto pero no quería dejar a Selena como mala por eso me dedique un poco mas a ella.

Gracias por sus comentarios, como siempre.

Saludos.


	12. Final con Nick

Estuve todo el día con Demi, traté de distraerme un poco pero siempre la preocupación y angustia regresaban a mi cabeza, así la pasé lo que quedaba del día hasta que regresé a mi casa, eran las ocho de la noche y sentía como si fueran las cuatro de la mañana, estaba muy cansada y lo único que quería era darme un baño y dormir un poco, bajé de mi auto y caminé hacia la puerta de entrada cuando la abrí y me disponía a entrar escuche su voz fue un simple "Hola" tras de mi, casi pude sentir como su aliento movía unas hebras de mi cabello, estaba muy cerca a mi un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y volteé lentamente, no me equivocaba estaba demasiado cerca a mi, tanto que tuve que retroceder unos cuantos pasos para poder mirarle a los ojos.

- Nick! Me asustaste.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- Por favor Nick, estoy cansada de discutir.

Dije bajando la mirada y muy nerviosa.

- Por favor Miles, es muy importante.

Lo miré nuevamente a los ojos y me encontré con una mirada que me atrevería a decir era de suplica, me sentí muy incomoda y el corazón me comenzó a latir rápidamente, entré y le di paso, el cerró la puerta tras de si, sin dejar de mirarme. No sabia que esperar de esta conversación, pero sabia que tarde o temprano la íbamos a tener, sentía su mirada fija en mi, me intimidaba un poco, guardamos silencio por unos segundos hasta que habló respirando profundo.

- Se que escuchaste la discusión que tuve con Joe, ya sabes lo que mi hermano siente por ti y también sabrás que estoy enterado de la no… de la noche que compartieron.

Estaba dolido y enfadado se mordió el labio inferior al decir lo ultimo, como si quisiese controlar sus palabras. Me sentía muy nerviosa tanto que no me atreví a hablar, estaba muy atento a mi, tenia las manos en la cintura se mostraba muy tenso, al darse cuenta que no iba a decir ni una palabra me dijo muy frustrado.

- Miles, por que me hiciste eso? Por que justamente con mi hermano? Por que traicionaste mi confianza? Por que me traicionaste?

Al escuchar sus reclamos sentí muchas cosas, primero vergüenza, tristeza. Luego remordimiento, pero cuando escuché lo ultimo algo se encendió en mi y fugazmente recordé lo que Demi me había dicho "técnicamente" no lo había traicionado y le contesté con enfado.

- Nick no trates de responsabilizarme de todo, se que cometí un error muy, muy grande, pero yo no te traicioné, fuiste tu el que tiró a la basura mis sentimientos. Traición fue lo que tu me hiciste. yo acepto mi error acepta tu el tuyo.

No pude evitar que mis ojos se llenasen de lagrimas, la verdad me sentía muy culpable y nerviosa pero también me sentía muy molesta, el se había portado muy mal conmigo, si no hubiese sido por el, nunca hubiese pasado nada con Joe. Se acercó a mi lentamente y me acarició con una mano la cara, escurriendo unas cuantas lagrimas que no pude detener, cerré los ojos al sentir su caricia pero rápidamente recuperé la compostura y me alejé de el, me miraba con mucha ternura ya no tenia ese gesto de enfado en la cara.

- Quería que sepas que ya terminé con la farsa de mi compromiso, ya estoy libre de eso, no podía seguir viviendo así.

- Ya estaba enterada, Selena me lo había dicho antes de marcharse.

Me miró un poco sorprendido, avanzó hasta mi con esperanza en la mirada y me dijo buscando la mía.

- Entonces, ya podemos estar juntos.

- No, Nick eso ya no va a poder ser.

Dije claramente, no quería volver a pasar por lo que pasé, ya no quería vivir escondida de todos, el me había hecho mucho daño, me había humillado una y otra vez.

- Pero que dices Miles?

- Ya no mas Nick, esto me quedó claro que nunca va a poder ser.

Se pasó las dos manos por la cara y me dijo subiendo la voz un poco.

- Es por Joe verdad? lo sabia… Ahora que conoces sus sentimientos estas dudando de los tuyos hacia mi, es eso, verdad?

Me quedé callada no sabia que decir era verdad estaba confundida, pero en realidad era por mi, tenia miedo a repetir todo una vez mas, creo que no lo podría soportar. Entonces habló nuevamente.

- Miles, que sientes por Joe? Lo quieres?

- Si…

Dije en voz muy baja, Nick cerro los ojos y luego me pregunto.

- Lo amas?

Esa pregunta yo nunca me la había hecho, quería mucho a Joe y lo extrañaba, siempre había estado pendiente de mi pero como un hermano protector, estaba confundida pero en realidad no lo amaba, si tenia la respuesta, sonreí un poco y sin esperar mucho contesté.

- No.

Sus labios formaron una media sonrisa estaba complacido con mi respuesta, sabia que era sincera. Luego de estar en silencio volvió a hablar.

- Miles, que sientes por mi? Aun me amas?

Moví la cabeza positivamente y el sonrió ampliamente enseñando los dientes, se acercó rapidamente y me sostuvo las manos y las beso.

- Yo también te amo, nunca he dejado de amarte, ahora las cosas van a ser diferentes, te prometo que todo va a cambiar.

Sin pensarlo mas, hablé decidida.

- No te creo, tus promesas no valen nada. Nick, yo te amo, pero no quiero estar contigo, esto solo me ha traído dolor y te pido que si me quieres como dices, no me busques mas, quiero olvidarte y dejar esto atrás. Para creer nuevamente en ti tendríamos que retroceder el tiempo y empezar de nuevo y eso es imposible.

- Pero que dices Miles?

- Nick ya no tengo esperanza en que esto funcione, perdí la confianza que te tenia y así una relación nunca va a poder funcionar.

- Esto no es lo que quieres…No estas hablando en serio.

Se le quebró la voz y humedecieron los ojos, no quería verlo así, mi corazón no podía soportar tanta tristeza y le dije con la voz ahogada.

- Nunca había hablado mas enserio en mi vida, por favor Nick respeta mi decisión es definitiva.

- Miles por favor…perdoname, no quiero perderte.

Nick no dejaba de llorar y me afectaba mas y mas verlo así, por eso caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí, para que el saliera. El movió la cabeza en gesto de negación y me dijo con mucha tristeza.

- No, Miles no hagas esto.

- Por favor Nick.

Dije entre lagrimas y este caminó hacia afuera de la casa sin antes darme una ultima mirada, cerré la puerta y lloré con mucho dolor ahora si era definitivo había tomado una decisión.

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana sin saber nada de Nick, así era mejor, era la única manera de sacarlo por completo de mi corazón, estaba muy deprimida tenia que cambiar de ambiente, por eso decidí hacer mi nuevo video en Europa, tenia también unos cuantas presentaciones promocionales e iba a estar por un tiempo fuera, quería despejarme la mente y que mejor llevando a mi mejor amiga conmigo ya que Trace estaba en tour ella me acompañaría, eso me animaba mucho, todo estaba arreglado nos quedaríamos en el mismo piso habitaciones juntas y saldríamos de compras en mis días libres, Demi me alcanzaría en London al día siguiente. La llamé para despedirme.

- Hola Demi, lista?

- Listísima ya empaqué vamos a pasar unas vacaciones inolvidables amiga, Nos vemos mañana que tengas buen viaje.

- Gracias nos vemos allá.

El vuelo fue largo, llegamos al hotel y opté por quedarme en la habitación decidí no salir, no veía las horas de que Demi estuviera aquí, aunque no estaba sola tenia mi banda y colaboradores conmigo, saber que Demi iba a venir me ponía feliz, tenia libre el día siguiente para adaptarme al horario, solo iba a conocer al director que trabajaría en mi video.

Al día siguiente en la reunión, conocí a David el director de mi video, era guapísimo, muy joven y súper carismático, pasamos el día todos juntos y regresamos al hotel, me acerqué a la recepción y me dieron la buena noticia que ya Demi había llegado, subí rápidamente a buscarla toqué a la puerta un par de veces, hasta que por fin me abrió, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que en lugar de Demi era.

- NICK? Que haces acá, donde esta Demi?

- Demi no pudo venir, así que yo vine por ella. (me guiño un ojo y dijo) De incógnito, nadie sabe que estoy acá.

Lo miré por unos segundos sin saber que decir estaba sin palabras y muy enfadada me sorprendió mucho verlo, tenia ganas de gritar pero de cólera, mientras que el me sonreía como si acabara de ganar algún premio. No podía ser, salí de su habitación y entré en la mía, tomé mi celular y llamé a Demi, estaba temblando y muy enfadada.

- Hola?

- DEMI, me puedes decir donde estas?

- En mi casa, por...?

- Que haces ahí, se supone que tienes que estar acá en London… sabes quien esta aquí?

- No me lo agradezcas...

- QUE! Tu sabias, se pusieron de acuerdo? Contesta….

- Huy Miley no te escucho bien no hay buena recepción. Diviertete.

- Demi, Demi!

Me cortó, no sabia que hacer, Nick tenia que irse, no podía quedarse acá, tendría que hablar muy seriamente con el, así decidida me dispuse a salir de mi habitación y cuando abrí la puerta me encontré cara a cara con el.

- Hola, ya comiste?

- Que crees que estas haciendo Nick.

- Uhmmmm, nada, tomando unas vacaciones.

- Por que en London, por que en este hotel, por que en la habitación de al lado?. no entendiste la ultima conversación que tuvimos?

- Si, y tu dijiste que tendríamos que volver a empezar y que mejor que aquí en London, no me voy a dar por vencido Miles te voy a devolver la confianza en mi, todo ha cambiado y te lo voy a demostrar.

Me dio la misma sonrisa de triunfo de hace un rato, me enfadé mucho y le cerré la puerta en la cara, esto si iba a ser difícil.

* * *

Después de unos días de grabación del video David hizo sus ultimas tomas, ya había terminado era de lo mas encantador, me invitó a comer como despedida y agradecimiento, acepté y quedó en pasar por mi a las nueve de la noche, ya eran las nueve y media y no llegaba así que bajé a la recepción a preguntar si habían venido a buscarme.

- Si señorita Miley, pero su novio le dijo que usted estaba indispuesta.

- Mi novio? … Nick?

- Si, su novio.

- Sabe si mi novio esta en su habitación?

- Si volvió a subir y no lo he vuelto a ver por acá.

Subí rápidamente y le toqué la puerta pero no me abría era un cobarde, sabia que yo estaba furiosa y tenia miedo de dar la cara, bajé nuevamente a recepción.

- Mi novio no me abre la puerta seguramente se quedó dormido pobre esta tan cansado… seria tan amable de darme un duplicado de su habitación?

Le dije con la voz mas dulce que pude poner, el encargado, sonriente me hizo una copia y me la entregó, nuevamente subí y utilice el duplicado para poder entrar a su habitación, cuando abrí la puerta lo encontré parado desnudo frente a mi, me volteé y le dije casi a gritos.

- Que estas haciendo, vistete !

- Pero, si tu eres la que entra sin tocar.

- Por supuesto que toqué pero tu no me querías abrir la puerta.

- Estaba dandome un baño.

- Ya te vestiste?

- Si ya.

Volteé y tenia la toalla puesta en la cintura, me sonrió y dijo con sarcasmo.

- Así esta bien? ahora me puedes explicar que pasa?

- Pasa que tu le dijiste a David que yo estaba indispuesta y que no iba a salir con el, por que?

- No es obvio?... Ademas como vas a salir con alguien que no conoces?

- Nick no te metas en mi vida.

- Imposible ya estoy adentro y no quiero salir.

Se fue acercando a mi lentamente, supe que si no salía en ese momento de ahí no iba a poder hacerlo después, rápidamente retrocedí abrí la puerta y salí hacia mi habitación no pude evitar sonreír, tal vez por nervios. Cada día que pasaba se me hacia mas difícil rechasarlo y sabia que si no era lo suficientemente fuerte iba a ceder.

* * *

Miles salió de mi habitación rápidamente, me apoyé en la puerta con las manos sobre esta, me sentía un poco frustrado, pero sabia que poco a poco iba a ganar su confianza, solo tenia que tener paciencia, sonreí cuando recordé lo nerviosa que se puso cuando entró a mi habitación, se que aunque haya hecho lo posible no me ha podido olvidar ni un poquito, tenia muchas ganas de besarla pero no podía forzar la situación, sabia que no iba a ser fácil.

* * *

Me desperté con mucha energía, tenia muchas ganas de ver a Miles, sabia que ella tenia el día libre y ahora si, no se me iba a escapar, había pensado en pasar todo el día con ella, lo único difícil seria convencerla, total, la prensa no sabia de mi estadía en London, todo se había manejado con mucha cautela, eso estaba a mi favor ya que nadie estaba esperando vernos juntos. Me di un baño rápido me arreglé y salí a buscarla, le toqué la puerta muchas veces pero parecía que no estaba, deduje que podía estar en el gimnasio o desayunando y fui a buscarla. No estaba en el gimnasio, me encontré con Stephanie una de sus bailarinas.

- Buenos días Steph, has visto a Miles?

- Hola Nick, si esta en el lobby.

- Gracias.

me dirigí hacia el lobby y la vi, estaba conversando con el tal David. Pero que hacia aquí? pensé que le había quedado claro que Miles no iba a salir con el, así que me acerqué a los dos.

- Buenos días.

Dije en voz alta, Miles volteó hacia donde yo estaba y rodó los ojos para atrás, como si le molestara verme, David me sonrió y me devolvió el saludo, volteé hacia ella y le pregunté en un tono inocente?

- Que hace tan temprano tu amigo aquí Miles?

Ella mirando con amenaza me contestó.

- Vino a buscarme, vamos a salir, ya que ayer no pudimos porque me sentía… indispuesta.

- Que bien, entonces los acompaño.

- NO! (dijo apresuradamente y en un grito) uhm, Nick podemos hablar un segundo?

Me jaló hacia un lado no sin antes darle una sonrisa al tal David y me habló en voz muy baja y enfadada.

- No te metas Nick.

- Miles no te das cuenta que estas perdiendo el tiempo? Hagas lo que hagas nunca me vas a olvidar.

Me sonrió diciendo…

- Eso lo veremos.

- A que hora piensas volver.

- Eso no tiene porque importarte.

Y caminó hacia David salieron del hotel, subieron a un auto y se fueron.

* * *

Ya era muy tarde, Miles no llegaba estaba muy preocupado y los celos me estaban matando con solo imaginar a los dos juntos a esta hora, no confiaba en ese tipo.

Estaba sentado en la cama atento a cualquier ruido, hasta que la escuché y salí a darle el encuentro.

- Son casi las dos de la mañana … Que te hizo ese tipo?

- De que hablas Nick, por supuesto que no me hizo nada.

- Por que regresas tan tarde, no me digas que solo fueron a almorzar.

- Pasamos el día juntos eso es todo… No tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada.

Se dio vuelta para abrir la puerta de su habitación dando por terminada la conversación, pero eso no era suficiente para mi, la sujeté de un brazo y la volteé, me miró sorprendida, me acomodé frente a ella atrapando su cuerpo entre el mío y la pared, sentí su respiración muy agitada y sus ojos en los míos, podía sentir su perfume y como temblaba levemente, quería besarla, pero no cometería el mismo error de siempre.

- Nick…

susurró entre suspiros, me pegué mas a ella, quería que me sintiera, quería provocarla, quería que fuera ella quien me pidiera que la besara, me mantuve en silencio.

- … Su…sueltame.

Dijo en voz muy baja como si en realidad no quisiera que yo la escuchara. Pegué la boca en su oído y le susurré.

- Eso quieres realmente?

Tembló al oírme y me despegué de ella un poco, tenia los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, acerqué mi mano derecha a su rostro y con mi pulgar acaricié sus labios, ella volvió a suspirar y se fue hacendando a mi hasta juntar sus labios con los míos. Por fin logré que ella se rindiera a su propia testarudez, sabia que después de ese beso su orgullo iba a regresar y culparme de su debilidad, regresaríamos a lo de siempre. Así que me separé de ella y le dije.

- Que duermas bien Miles.

Ella me miró sin comprender que acababa de pasar, me metí en mi habitación directamente a darme una ducha. Sabia que estaría molesta pero las cosas habían cambiado íbamos a empezar de nuevo y bien, mañana hablaríamos y sabrá que mis intenciones son mas serias de lo que ella cree.

* * *

Me dejó parada frente a el y se metió a su habitación, a que estaba jugando? Por que tuve que ser tan débil? Que quería demostrar, que tenia mas control que yo? Para eso había venido hasta acá, para rechazarme, para hacerme sentir mal?

Entré a mi habitación, estaba furiosa, tiré mi cartera contra la cama y me meti a la ducha, queria relajarme un poco y olvidar el mal momento que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Tenia una entrevista hoy al medio día y me estaba alistando, no había dormido bien por lo sucedido la noche anterior, había pedido el desayuno a la habitación, no tenia ganas de bajar y encontrarme con el. Ya estaba casi lista cuando tocaron a la puerta, imaginé que seria el desayuno, abrí la puerta y vi a Nick parado frente a mi, le sonreí.

- Buenos días, a que vienes?

- Bueno, es que anoche…

- AH! No te preocupes, anoche nada, después de ese beso me di cuenta que ya no siento nada por ti, tengo que agradecerte porque si no hubieras insistido tanto tal vez estaría aun con la duda y no sabes que bien me siento, es como si hubiese cerrado un libro y hubiese abierto otro, tu no sientes lo mismo?

Nick me miraba incredulo.

- Pero que dices Miles? Claro que no siento lo mismo? Yo vine para decirte que…

- Nick, Nick, sabes, estoy muy ocupada tengo una entrevista muy importante y me estas haciendo perder el tiempo.

- Solo contestame algo Miles, es verdad lo que dices, ya no me quieres?

- Uhmmmm, no Nick ya no te quiero.

Le dije con una sonrisa. Tragó saliva y con tristeza en la voz dijo.

- Bien… Entonces te dejo para que te sigas arreglando. Que tengas un buen día Miles.

* * *

Todo el día estuve pensando en Nick, quería regresar al hotel, necesitaba hablar con el, mi estúpido orgullo me obligó a tratarlo mal y mentirle. Por fin acabamos con las entrevistas, me fui directamente al hotel, corrí hacia su habitación toque pero no abría, bajé a recepción a pedir otra copia de la habitación de Nick .

- El señor Nick ya abandonó el hotel.

- No puede ser. Hace cuanto?

- Como hace diez minutos, oh si… dejo este sobre para usted.

Mis manos estaban temblando y rompí el sobre para poder sacar nerviosamente una nota de Nick.

" Miles, por fin entendí lo que me costaba tanto, te prometo no molestarte mas y dejarte vivir tu vida, no siempre se gana, te deseo lo mejor.

Con amor Nick."

Con lagrimas en los ojos miré al encargado de recepción y le pregunté.

- Sabe a donde fue?

- Al aeropuerto.

Salí corriendo del hotel y tomé el primer taxi que encontré, tenia que llegar, no podía dejarlo ir sin antes decirle la verdad. Ya en el aeropuerto se me iba hacer muy difícil encontrarlo aunque sabia cual linea aérea usaba así que rápidamente me acerqué al mostrador la única manera de entrar por seguridad era comprando un pasaje, pasando seguridad corrí al mostrador a preguntar por el, la señorita del mostrador me reconoció y me mostró a Nick sentado de espaldas a todos, tenia la capucha de su suéter puesta en la cabeza y lentes de sol, había mucha gente al rededor de el, quería pasar desapercibido, sonreí y caminé en su dirección, mucha gente se me acercó por fotos y autógrafos, pero Nick no volteaba, se paro y se dispuso a abordar el avión cuando grité su nombre.

Volteo hacia mi al igual que casi todas las personas que estaban al rededor de nosotros, se quedó parado y se quitó los lentes fue entonces cuando unas cuantas fans se dieron cuenta de su presencia y comenzaron a gritar, y a acercarse a el, la seguridad del aeropuerto nos protegió, gracias a ellos pude llegar hasta el.

- Nick, te amo no me dejes, por favor. Todo lo que dije fue por orgullo, la verdad es que yo no he podido dejar de quererte.

El sonrió, me beso y abrazo muy fuerte mientras la personas aprovechaban en tomar fotos. Fue entonces cuando de su bolsillo frontal del jean saco un hermoso anillo de diamantes y me dijo.

- Miles te amo y quisiera pedirte que compartas tu vida conmigo por siempre.

Hubo un silencio extremo, empece a temblar, tanto Nick como yo estábamos muy nerviosos y le dije.

- Eso es lo que mas quiero.

Escuchamos muchos aplausos alrededor de nosotros y Nick me beso, me demostró que si había cambiado al aceptar ante todos en un lugar publico que me amaba.

* * *

- Sabes lo feliz que se va a poner Demi cuando se entere?

- Demi esta enterada.

- Como estas tan seguro?

- Ella me acompaño a comprar el anillo.

Me reí mucho, claro tenia que ser Demi siempre enterada de todo primero que yo, por eso le había cedido su pasaje a Nick, esa noche fue inolvidable por fin juntos, después de tanto tiempo la felicidad llego completamente.

* * *

Las revistas, televisión, internet hablaban de nuestra boda y de lo felices que se nos veía y no se equivocaban somos muy felices, nos costo mucho llegar a donde estábamos, pero por ahí dicen que a veces se tiene que pasar por momentos dificiles, para que cuando lleguen las cosas buenas las podamos apreciar y valorar.

* * *

Por fin acabe no saben lo difícil que se me hizo escribir este final espero no haber defraudado a nadie, pero me saco el sombrero por las que escriben mas de una historia, a mi me costo muchísimo sobre todo el final.

Please dejen sus comentarios quisiera saber que tal les pareció la historia.

Gracias por su tiempo.


	13. Final con Joe

Había pasado dos semanas desde que me entere de los sentimientos de Joe hacia mi, desde ese día no supe nada de el, ni una llamada, era un cobarde, estaba furiosa, como era posible que me engañara todo este tiempo? y que no diera la cara para disculparse o para explicarme, al fin de cuentas éramos amigos de siempre, o eso creía, así que me decidí y fui a buscarlo tenia que explicarme muchas cosas.

Llegué al edificio, seguía muy molesta y subí, dispuesta a obtener una respuesta de Joe, así toqué a la puerta.

Joe me abrió, se que se sorprendió al verme parada frente a el con los brazos cruzados, se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, levantó las cejas en un acto de sorpresa abriendo y serrando la boca, por fin dijo.

- Mi, que sorpresa.

Entré al apartamento y mirando a los ojos le pregunté enfadada sin dudas, claro y alto.

- Por que nunca me dijiste lo que sientes por mi?

Me miró mas sorprendido aun ante esa pregunta tan directa, se pasó la mano por la cabeza y pausadamente me contestó.

- No podía, Nick estaba muy enamorado de ti y tu de el, simplemente no podía hacerles eso.

- Y por eso decidiste engañarnos así?

Me miró moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación y dijo con un tono de frustración en la voz.

- Engañarlos? Mi, para mi fue difícil.

No me podía explicar por que me sentía tan furiosa con el y no pude evitar demostrarselo, quería hacerle sentir mal y no entendía porque, quería atacarlo mas y mas, culparlo pero no sabia porque.

- Si, te ganaste mi confianza, te consideré mi mejor amigo, dejé que cada vez te acercaras mas y mas a mi, eras mi cómplice, mi apoyo, mi guía, me conoces mas que nadie y dices que eso no es un engaño? que te fue difícil? yo pasaba mas tiempo contigo que con Nick, por favor Joe no te hagas el inocente ahora.

Trago saliva, cerró los ojos y pasandose la mano por la cara dijo muy serio.

- Pues si, todo eso lo hice para cuidarte, sin buscar nada a cambio, simplemente… por que te quiero.

Escuchar de su boca esas palabras hizo que la piel se me erizara, sentí un escalofrío desde la cabeza a los pies y el corazón me latía cada vez mas rápido, era muy raro e incomodo y en casi un grito le dije.

- Callate! no puedes decirme eso, Nick y yo siempre hemos sido y seremos, por que me tienes que confundir así.

Bajé la mirada rápidamente, había hablado mas de la cuenta, el avanzó hasta mi, me tomó la cara con una mano y me dijo con una media sonrisa.

- Te confundo? es por eso que estas tan enojada conmigo? Puede ser que te estés…

Le saqué la mano con la cual acariciaba mi cara y me aparté de el, no dejé que terminara de hablar.

- No…No estoy nada. Yo amo a Nick… Entiendes?

Perfecto, entonces explicame que haces aquí? por que no estas con Nick? tengo entendido que el te ha buscado todo este tiempo, no yo.

Seguía con la misma sonrisa que hace un tiempo no veía y había extrañado, esa sonrisa tan franca, picara y encantadora con la que demostraba su seguridad y lo bien que me conocía, cruzó los brazos y levantó una ceja.

No sabia que responder, me quedé en blanco, yo misma me hacia esa pregunta, por que tenia tantas ganas de verlo? por que me hacia tanta falta y por que eso me molestaba tanto? Permanecí callada mirandolo sin saber que contestar, mientras que el me miraba divertido como si supiera lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza. Hasta que habló nuevamente sin dejar de mirarme y con la misma sonrisa dijo.

- Vas a contestar? Ooh…No, mejor contesto yo por ti, has venido por que me extrañas, porque estas confundida, querías verme para sacar esa duda que tienes y te tortura. Estoy equivocado?

Dijo sentandose en el sofá, cruzó lentamente una pierna encima de la otra, se tiró hacia atrás poniendo sus manos tras la cabeza y me miró levantando una ceja, como si estuviera analizando cada movimiento en mi. Ahora el tenia el poder en esta conversación, había dado vuelta la discusión con facilidad, me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Sentí que un peso me bajaba al estomago, no podía ser que me conociera tan bien, estaba prácticamente descubierta, si, lo extrañaba y mucho, era por eso que estaba tan molesta, era eso pero no podía aceptarlo, sentí que los colores me subían a la cara.

Como mecanismo de defensa fingí una risotada que en realidad se escuchó como un desfogue de nervios, noté como eso lo divertía mas, me molestó mucho sentirme descubierta.

- Pero que te crees? Que arrogante eres..Cuanto has cambiado.

- No Mi, sigo siendo el mismo, creo que eres tu la que me ve con otros ojos.

- Termina con este juego, deja de insinuar cosas así, no esta bien, eso no es verdad, no puede ser, lo que yo puedo sentir por ti es solo... amistad, es…es…solo eso.

Dije casi gritando, pero bajé la voz y la mirada al final de mi oración, no podía seguir con la duda que el ayudaba a alimentar, pero sabia que no era honesta.

Me quedé callada, el tampoco decía nada me seguía mirando divertido y eso me ponía mas nerviosa, hasta que su celular timbró, estaba en una mesa cerca a mi, lo tomé y vi quien lo llamaba, era Amber, le entregué el celular, el miró la pantalla, luego me miró por unos segundos y apagó su celular.

- Todavía la sigues viendo?

Pregunté en voz baja y sin dejar de mirar al piso, quería sonar casual pero en realidad mi voz tomo un tono de tristeza.

- Si, me llevo muy bien con ella. Si, la sigo viendo, por que no? creo que me importa mas de lo que debería.

Me quedé parada frente a el sin saber si había escuchado bien, derrepente los celos me envolvieron y reaccioné, no podia haber tanto descaro en una persona.

- Eres un… un… ugh olvidalo.

El se levantó del sofá un poco confundido, tomé mi cartera y caminé hasta la puerta furiosa, iba a salir del apartamento pero habló antes de que abriera la puerta.

- Tal vez, en un futuro podamos juntarnos los cuatro, claro, me refiero a Nick,Tu, Amber y yo todas las tensiones se eliminarían, tus hijos jugando con los míos. Siento que ya es momento de sentar cabeza, sabes? lo he pensado mucho y se que Amber será una buena esposa, dicen que hacemos buena pareja, nos entendemos muy bien en todo el sentido de la palabra, es muy cariñosa y divertida, cocina muy bien, algún día probaras sus platillos te va a encantar, por supuesto que tu seguirías siendo mi mejor amiga y…

Tenia ganas de explotar y lo interrumpí, gritando.

- BASTA, ya no mas, no me cae bien, no soporto a Amber, no soporto que estés con ella, no te quiero ver con ella ni con otra, no te quiero ver con nadie mas.

Me quede callada por unos segundos analizando lo que acababa de decir, me tapé la boca rápidamente con temor, lo había dicho, había confirmado mis celos en voz alta, cerré los ojos apretandolos fuertemente, quería desaparecer, siempre había sido muy impulsiva y nunca me había importado, decía lo que sentía, estaba acostumbrada a eso y justo ahora tuve ese arrebato de sinceridad, me arrepentí de ser tan franca, entonces sentí las dos manos de Joe tomando mi cara, no quería abrir los ojos, solo escuche su voz muy cerca a mi.

- Dime Mi, por que no quieres que este con nadie?

Me bajó la mano con la que tapaba mi boca y me acarició la cara, abrí los ojos y me encontré con su dulce mirada, no sabia que decir era como si sus ojos me hipnotizaran, pegó su nariz con la mía, entreabrí la boca y cerré los ojos esperando por el beso que nunca llegó, volví a abrir los ojos y me encontré con su sonrisa, cortó la poca distancia una vez mas y beso la punta de mi nariz, cerré los ojos esperando nuevamente ese beso que tardaba en llegar, estaba derretida en sus manos, cuando sentí muy cerca a mis labios un susurro que me repetía.

- Por que no quieres que este con nadie? Necesito que me lo digas.

Abrí los ojos y le dije en otro susurro.

- Por que te quiero.

Joe cerró los ojos por unos segundos y sonrió, luego me dijo.

- Mi, estas segura?

- Completamente.

Le contesté mirando a los ojos, fue entonces cuando me beso, como había esperado ese beso, me colgué de su cuello no quería que se separe de mi, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, ese beso me regresaba la felicidad que hace tanto tiempo no sentía, estaba enamorada nuevamente y era de mi mejor amigo, de la persona que mejor me conocía, el que estuvo siempre conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, el que nunca me dio la espalda, el que siempre saco la cara por mi, ese era el hombre que yo amaba.

Lentamente separamos nuestros labios y el acariciando mi rostro dijo con picardía y guiñando un ojo.

- Sabia que te haría confesar.

Lo miré con sospecha y le dije.

- Entonces todo eso que dijiste de Amber y sentar cabeza?

- Fue una pequeña trampa, sabia que colmando tu paciencia confesarías, pero una cosa si es verdad, si tengo ganas de sentar cabeza pero solo contigo.

- Sabes que a veces eres muy pero muy cruel?

Le dije sonriendo.

- A veces, pero valió la pena, necesitaba que aceptaras tus sentimientos hacia mi de alguna manera, es valido no crees?

- Si, lo es. Pero ahora me preocupa mucho como Nick va a tomar esto.

- El ya lo sabe.

- Como? no entiendo, como que el ya lo sabe?

- Nick y yo tuvimos una conversación unos días después de nuestra discusión y me dijo que sabia que tu ya no sentías por el lo de antes y me pidió que te haga feliz, que el se hacia a un lado, que entendía perfectamente que te había perdido y me pidió que no cometa el mismo error que el cometió. Ah! y que me volvería a romper la nariz si te hago sufrir.

No podía creerlo, todo caía en su lugar por arte de magia, no, simplemente era imposible de creer.

- A si de facil? no estas omitiendo nada?

- Bueno si, estoy omitiendo las cinco horas de conversación por no decir discusión, antes de llegar al final, el que te acabo de contar. Nick te quiere mucho pero también me quiere a mi y creo que siente que es mi oportunidad de ser feliz contigo.

Todavia seguia sin creerlo y le pregunté.

- Eso fue todo?

- Prácticamente, si, Nick es mas maduro de lo que crees.

- Wow, así parece.

- Bueno, ahora tu dime, que sientes por Nick?

Era una pregunta lógica hace unos minutos le grité en la cara que amaba a Nick y ahora le confieso que lo quiero a el, sabia que Joe necesitaba una respuesta.

- Siempre lo voy a querer, pero de diferente manera, el siempre me alejó de su vida y poco a poco lo dejé de amar, no se cuando pasó esto, pero si se que necesitaba estar mas tiempo contigo, te fuiste metiendo en mi corazón de a pocos y ahora lo tienes por completo, no quería aceptarlo, pero ahora ya lo sabes y estoy muy segura de lo que siento por ti.

Me abrazó muy fuerte y beso como si de eso dependiera nuestras vidas, esa noche fue muy especial para mi, me sentí infinitamente feliz, me trató con mucha delicadeza y amor, después de entregarnos mutuamente me quede dormida.

* * *

Me desperté con una felicidad muy grande en el corazón, sabia donde estaba, ya había pasado una noche ahí antes, pero en condiciones diferentes, no había dolor de cabeza, no confusión, ni tampoco tristeza, era el mismo escenario de antes pero una sensación muy distinta, me tenia abrazada por la cintura, sonreí y busqué su rostro, me encontré con su mirada, me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente, que bien se sentía.

- Buenos días Amor

Dijo acomodando unos mechones de mi pelo, le sonreí y le dije.

- Buenos días… como dormiste?

No me respondió pero noté que se le cerraban los ojos y le dije.

- Pareces cansado no dormiste bien?

con los ojos cerrados me contestó.

- No dormí.

- Pero por que? Te sientes bien?

- Si, mejor que nunca, es solo que no quería que sucediera lo que sucedio la otra vez.

dijo muy cansado y con los ojos cerrados.

- A que te refieres?

- La otra vez me dormí contigo pero me desperté sin ti y eso no me va a volver a pasar, pasaron semanas sin poderte ver.

Le sonreí, podía ser mas encantador? le di un beso.

- Eso no va a volver a pasar.

Abrió un ojo y me pregunto.

- Lo prometes?

- Si, nunca te voy a dejar.

- Gracias no sabes la tranquilidad que me das, ahora si podre dormir. Te amo.

- Yo también.

Le conteste sonriendo y acariciando su rostro, Joe abrió los dos ojos y me preguntó.

- Yo también…Que?

- Te amo.

Le dije sonriendo, me abrazó y me beso.

- A si esta mejor.

Me acurruqué con el, no podía dejar de sonreír, por fin me sentía querida sinceramente sin miedos al que dirán, Joe y yo éramos conocidos por rebeldes, éramos parecidos y nos entendíamos muy bien. Quien dijo que polos opuestos se atraen y polos iguales se repelan, pues dejenme decirles que en todos los casos no es igual, somos tal para cual.

* * *

Hola! espero que les haya gustado el final con Joe. Por fa' dejen sus comentarios me gustaría saber que opinan, gracias.

Saludos.


End file.
